


the Fox and the Wolf (hound)

by naturegoddess210



Series: Sterek chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcide Herveaux is Joshua, All-Knowing Deaton, Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Deaton is Derek's godfather, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Joe Manganiello as Dereks dad, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Chronological, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is consenting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Derek Hale, Werefox Stiles, tagged non-con cause past Malia, tagged underage cause Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place some time after -Fallen-</p><p>Derek and Stiles are mates, who have been through hell and back, but Derek wants to turn Stiles, wants to bite him and dreams of them both running under the full moon together, but Stiles is afraid the bite will change him, will he still be the same old Stiles? or will the bite turn him into something he doesnt recognize?</p><p>not edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story not in order of show so if your confused with time lines Sorry there are none! also sorry Im not a fan of Scott as of always (ugg the newest epd. did it)
> 
> also Joe Manganiello as Dereks dad *think about it*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Derek you cant just tempt the beast and not let him out of his cage!   
> Angry stiles hand gestures

the Fox and the **Wolf** ( ~~hound~~ )

 

 

 

 Stiles was a Senior , which was a good thing. Stiles had been re evaluating what he wanted to be and do for the rest of his life, were once (before all the werewolf stuff happened) he wanted to be a officer or at lest something in law enforcement

but now...

Stiles was in his room, looking up something, Stiles had been training under Alan Deaton and Stiles thought he was starting to get really good at magic, he even summoned a leaf spirit once, but that was to help him rake up all the leaves in his front yard and have them magically reattach themselves to the tree.

Stiles wanted to be a druid, he wanted to use magic and protect the ones he loved, do the whole "what house are you in Harry " if it came down to it..

Deaton was training him after school, just simple chants and rituals, what plants to use, but he was getting really good.

Derek had been gone a few weeks, something about him becoming a alpha again he was trying to form an alliance with Satomi, the Japanese wolf, they were long family friends and she happened to be a powerful she-alpha, if they formed a alliance and merged, with Derek being the one Satomi answered too, her pack would be allowed to roam and hunt in Beacon hills, they also would have permission to turn anyone from there as well *perviding they were consenting and worthy of the bite.

Stiles knew that the bigger the pack the stronger the Alpha, in this case, Alpha(s) the good thing Satomi was like a mother to Derek, she had been his god mother and had often come over to the Hale house and brought Mushroom tea and cakes for the children.

She had no problem letting Derek blossom and tried to give him advice without being over demanding or trying to overrule his authority.

Like a Mother, she let Derek step into the spotlight while she sat quietly aside and watched.

Stiles heard the window click and the glass window being disturbed, Derek's heavy body jumped through the window

He turned around in his swivel seat just in time to be grabbed and hoisted him into a bear hug *wolf hug?*

"hey your back!" he flung his arms around his were boyfriends thick neck, burring his nose in it he inhaled that scent, like _wet forest dirt_ and _Irish spring soap_ and _man_

_Derek growled, his grip around Stiles waist tighten and he lifted Stiles feet an inch off the floor_

they turned so there lips locked, chins clicking to fit into place, Stiles involuntarily moans as Derek licked his way inside Stiles mouth, it tastes like cherry dr. pepper and chocolate candy bars

he bites Stiles lip, growls "fuck Stiles, I missed your ass"

"My ass huh?" he is pushed back words, Derek doesn't miss his chance to pounce on his frail human lover

Stiles maybe EEPed! as the heavy weight of a werewolf is flung against his body , Derek's chest is wide like a tank and is all muscle * he is sure he could eat an entire turkey all to himself*

Derek's eyes are red and he is panting, growling hard as he attacks Stiles lips, lying in between Stiles legs as he bucks, Stiles feels that half chub of wolf cock and wiggles, trying to get some friction, they grind and thrust against one another, dry humping as they eat each other mouthed, basically, Derek pulling away as Stiles gasps for air, Derek moves down Stiles pale neck and _sucks and he can feel teeth scraping the flesh of his skin, lapping at it but not breaking the skin_

he whined, "Derek, Mmm" he bucked, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, fingers knitted into his lovers black hair, he could feel Derek's ENORMOUS cock through those jeans and , no no no Derek's pulling away panting, face looks fucking wrecked

"what wait what? No No nO whats happening?" Stiles flails, sitting up, his lips swollen, Derek can smell the sex rolling off his skin, like sweet honey and sweat. his hair is slightly messed up and his eyes are blown

"I gotta stop or I might do something"

"great I want you to do something, something as in me! Dammit Derek you cant just tempt the beast and not let him out of his cage! "

even though they had been dating a few months and Stiles is pretty sure Derek liked him, (more like crazy in love) but Derek always pulled away just as thing were heating up

"I can't Stiles, you know why"

"cause your wolf out and bite me? thats why? come on-"

"NO STILES, the bite isn't to be taken lightly, you think I want to just- _-(groans but it sound like a growl to Stiles)-_ the wolf in me, wants to claim you, wants to bite you and make you mine, but.."

Stiles heart panicked and he stood up, eyes worried "what so ?? your saying I'm not... yours? what are you getting at sour wolf?''

Derek's eyes softened "of course you're mine Stiles, but if we -" he paused grabbing Stiles thin hand and yanked him closer , wrapping thick arms around his waist

"- if we do it, I'll lose control stiles, you don't understand the power you have over me, I'll want to bite you and you've said so yourself that your nervous about what the bite will do, if it will affect you in anyway. the bites a gift, not something to be forced up on you, I want you to be my mate, I want us to live long together and shift under the moon and run through the forest, but you have to be the one to decide, not me"

Stiles knew he was right, Stiles was afraid, he had gotten so good at magic, what if he wasn't able to do it anymore if he turned? can werewolves do magic?

also would he be the same Stiles? would he think the same things?

When Scott turned  a bit of him became an asshole, he was selfish and prideful and did things to suit his own gain, from Allison to Lacrosse

even having sex with Lydia who at the time Stiles had long been crushing on (even though now she was a step sister to him there parents were long time dating, the thought of liking her grossed him out, ew)

what if Stiles became a jerk? uncaring of others?

he chewed his lip worriedly

Derek could smell the anxiety on his skin change and he hugged him closer, "hey Stiles, look at me, hey, I dont care if I have to wait forever, I will never ever pressure you, okay? you mean more to me then just sex, or a mate for my wolf, your mine, whatever you choose, I will always love you"

"you.." Stiles chest tighten 'you..love me?"

"of course i do Stiles" he pulled him closer, he whispered his name, his true name, Polish and unpronounceable, it sounded like graveled rocks rolling down a mountain, his real name had been given to him by his mother.

It was her fathers name. A big burly salty man, the name fit him but on Stiles it was too big too much,

but when Derek said it, it was perfect, his voice was deep and he didn't stumble over the pronouncement, " I loved you since the moment I saw your ass , with Scott. you were so annoying and loud and nosy and you smelled like fucking Mate, like my mate, Ugg I wanted you so bad"

"is that why you were always" he imitated a grrrr

"heh, basically, having to pretend I hated you was easier then admitting I was in love with a 16 who may or may not like guys, and you were so fixated on Lydia, I didnt wanna chance it"

"god I cant believe it, now that i think of it, it totally weirds me out, shes like a sister, and her and my dad wanna get married someday so we might actually be siblings" Stiles rambled on a while on how ew it was that he jerked off once to Lydia, cause to him it borders on Incest and Derek growled, jealous of someone else being Stiles interest

"sorry, you know your the only wolf for me, Sourwolf, come here" he wrapped his arms around Derek, flopping back on the bed in a spoon position *with Derek as the big spoon*

he felt Derek cling around him tightly, kissing his neck , they lulled into a gentle sleep

~~~~~~~~~

 Stiles was at Deatons, it was a friday but he had ditched school.

Derek usually stalked- he meant watched him go to class - by hiding in plain sight among the moving body of students...

or outside the huge classroom windows on the field, parked near the bleachers...

but today Derek had to go talk to Satomi very early very sorry he pleaded and left...

So Stiles pouted by ditching

"Stiles, while I value your helping me feed the animals I worry your missing out on worthy education..." Deatons polite way of asking 'why the fuck you here?'

"jhjjkwjmwsmk " Stiles grumbled , pushing a bowl of food into a cage of a huge fat white Persian AHHH she bite his hand!!

"careful she bites" Did Deaton just fuckin smirk??

"gee? really?" he sucked his palm, muttered a Greek sounding healing spell and the small nicks faded away, luckily the cut wasn't huge enough to require actual energy on his part.

"hey Deaton?"

"Yes, Stiles" he always sounded so patient, he wasn't sure of if he was annoyed or simply being kind.

"if..If let say- say I was bitten...would I still be able to do spells and stuff...or would it go away"

"go away? as in would you loose the ability you mean"

"yeah"

"have you been bitten Stiles?"

Deaton was putting kibble into a Main coons cage, not looking at the jittery Teen

"Nooo, but I am around a lot of wolfs, were-wolves, and I never see, oh lets say DEREK, doing spells or hocus pocus"

"Wolves in general are bigger animals Stiles, they rely on their body mass to take down prey.."

That didn't seem to answer Stiles question and Deaton could tell by his antsy jumpiness from foot to foot

"all creatures, whether they are aware or not, are made of energy, and in turn can harness that said energy, if you pour water into a cup then into another cup, does the water suddenly become , blood?"

"well there was this one guy, a looooooooong time ago.."

"No Stiles, its water, just in a different cup. If Derek where to bite you it wouldn't change your ability to do what it is your able to do, Stiles. You'd still be you, Stiles, Loyal to a fault, a little lagging in a social skills like attending school.."

Stiles sighed, kicking air

"it might make it stronger, you see Stiles Animals, they have a connection to the earth and the veil, that invisible otherness we as humans cannot see, thats why as Wolves they can see with their eyes aura's, they're in tuned with magic in a way is much harder for us to understand"

"so..your saying it'll come more naturally?"

Deaton didn't answer but he smiled gently

"BUT WA-what, Scott! when Scott turned he..something about him changed"

Deaton didn't need to ask what Stiles meant, he knew Scott before the bite, shy, quite, reserved, but after the traits that made him a "born alpha" made him too cocky and trigger happy, metaphorically speaking, he did what he pleased because he was sure he wouldn't fail, or that he was powerful enough, even if it put others in danger or hurt those closest to him.

"Scott, is a great person, a great alpha, but you are correct to a degree, the bite reflects who we are on the inside, and sometimes the bite shows us our true colors... Scott, always felt like an outsider, benched by his asthma and never noticed by his peers, the need to feel powerful can be overwhelming, but I believe, in you the gift will show you a positive side to yourself, who knows"

Deaton didn't say anymore, and Stiles felt like it was the end of conversation but it was okay, he felt like he got his answer.

"I'm going to school"

"I think thats wise"

Deaton hide a smirk when a few moments later the door tinged and in walked

"Mr. Derek, what a coincidence "

Derek inhaled "were is he?"

"you mean Stiles? just left for school, just came by to ask a question is all"

he looked up from his clip board "yes?"

"I talked with Satomi about joining our packs, she wants to meet Stiles"

"thats wise, she needs to meet him if he is to be your mate, and by wolf law that makes him-"

"I know" his right hand, his mate wasn't just his mate but the co-alpha, the mate was their Alphas MOST TRUSTED advisory, if anything happened to Derek responsibility fell on the mates shoulders.

Naturally you would want to meet the mate of an Alpha you were forming an alliance with

"your thinking, if they meet him and everything goes right, its becoming more real, something more permanent, that Stiles wouldn't be able to leave your side if he changed his mind"

"He's 17, almost 18, he doesn't know what he wants"

"does he know that?" Deaton smirked when Derek made a wolf face and a hint of fang

"I know he loves me but.. "

"you think he'll hurt you"

"the bite, thats too much to ask, for him to be by my side, have m pups, if he knew I would never let him leave, no, I cant-"

"why dont- " Deaton paused as he signed a paper, clicked the pen closed and looked at Derek smiling

"you let him surprise you, have some faith in one little human? Hm?"

Derek huffed angrily at his _some_ _what_ god father 

"you need a mate Derek, you know it as well as I do, you need a anchor"

" a real anchor, not rage, not some belief that your way is the right way, but a mate, someone who challenges you and helps you grow into an Alpha, a true...ALPHA"

Derek huffed, leaving but not without muttering a soft "thanks"

Deaton sighed, "those two when they realize it, will become the greatest mated pair since Talia and Joshua "

\---

**_Mini MommyxDaddy flash back_ **

 

Talia Hale

 

Joshua Hale *bitten by Mate Talia*

That time Joshua saved Talia from hunters

 or coming down the Hale stairs in the morning

[(( found this of actors Tyler H. and Joe M. ))](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4v8sgSAZe1qmasb6o1_1280.png)

~~~~

Stiles was running track in PE. well track actually meant the coach took the class running through the woods, 

"Grreeen BERG! PICK up the pace! do not make us wait on you!"

  
Stiles ran ahead, Scott was in his own head and the class didn't seem to notice when he ran off on his own

he ran until he got to a road "a crap, I went too far again"

he turned around, until he saw something that made him stand still

"dammit Derek!"

Derek stood, suddenly becoming naked, ah naked

"DEREK! Seriously! well you- for the love of"

Stiles flared around as a naked Derek walked behind a tree, he had left his clothing there folded nicely 

"calm down, see better?" Derek reappeared in jeans, a grey top and his leather jacket and black suede shoes

"So we need to talk, after school, my place"

"okay Jesus you could' a texted me "

Derek grinned and his bunny teeth showed slightly

"wouldn't be as fun"

Stiles sighed, he leaned in as they both kissed, sighing even if they had seen each other last night, being away tore a wound in Stiles chest being away from Derek.

"right, so, after school"

"I'll be waiting in front of your school"

He watched Stiles jog back, Satomi was watching from a distance

in wolf form a salt and pepper grey/black she wolf, older She sent words via Derek's mind 

"yes, thats the one, your mate?"

"The one and only" He smiled to himself more then her but she caught it non the less

"I like him, you too have good energy, I look foreword meeting him tonight"

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I changed and edited some stuff
> 
>  
> 
> " a real anchor, not rage, not some belief that your way is the right way, but a mate, someone who challenges you and helps you grow into an Alpha, a true...ALPHA"
> 
> did I just foretell something?? Tosses glitter randomly


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word Derek was outside the school as Stiles came out, "get in!"

He left his jeep in favor of getting into the car of Dereks, barely having time to buckle as he speed off

"so were we going, should I change?"

"no your fine"

"okay.."

they drove in silence until they get to Dereks house, the Hale house but when they got out Derek didnt stop at his house, he past it in favor of walking deeper into the woods "you coming?"

Stiles ran, legs like a shaky baby deer

"are you gonna tell me...." they came to a clearing were the trees thinned, a pack of what Stiles assumed were a pack, Satomis pack he guessed, sat around a small fire, the quickly coming night comforted them in a protective quilt.

A woman who looked like she could be Dereks Grandmother, but from his memory he met her before (or heard of her, she was older then she looked, wolves lived remarkably long lives)

"Derek" she went to him like a mother greeting her son, Derek swept her in a gentle hug before pulling away

"Satomi, this is -"

"Stiles, your chosen, yes?"

derek nodded pulling his hand closer, she invaded his personal space, he told himself it was a wolf thing, and to be polite as she was an alpha

she tipped his chin and exaimed this way and that, looking into his whiskey colored eyes

"he has a good aura, he'll become a good mate Derek"

Derek looked at Stiles before looking back at Satomi, Stiles eyed Dereks head

She then asked them to sit on one of the tree logs, her group she explained

were Omegas and Betas whoes alphas were killed by hunters, she took them in, she even took the ones no other pack wanted, trouble makers. but she was an old wolf and she needed protection, if she merged with Dereks pack her territory and his would be one, they could roam free to hunt deer safely from hunters and in return they gave Derek power of the pack, and Satomi never stopped being her own packs leader, it was a mutual agreement.

Stiles listened to Derek and Satomi chat, he didnt understand all of the things they said but he figured it was wolf stuff he needent worry about it.

he just looked around the pack, they were all hard looking and tough with scars this way and that, one dude had one eye with a thick scar over his eye

one had a scar from ear to ear, Stiles knew that in the human world it meant someone who was apart of a mafia "squealed" , maybe it was similar in the wolf world, he might have ratted his pack out to a hunter.

 

 

Stiles patted himself on the back for maybe getting that one correct

bu suddenly that thought hit him, Derek was risking taking on a pack of wolves he didnt know, some who had a history of selling out their packs or agression

Satomi stood up "before you all pledge loyalty to Dereks pack, he has to decide if he wants you and that includes his mate"

Stiles was shocked "wha, me?"

Derek stood, taking Stiles hand "Yes Stiles, your my mate you do know that that makes you my co-alpha, my right hand, you have just as much say as I do, if something feels off your allowed to address it, here, you have the exact same rank as I do"

he couldnt help but see the guy, mister smiley, growl

"A fucking **_human_ ** is gonna out rank **_me!!!!_**?"

Derek stood up to his full hight, "say that again, BETA"

"that fucking weak, pathetic human, who you havent even claimed, is outranking me? telling me if I should go or not?"

Satomi growled "thats enough! to speak that way to a Apha's mate, Derek could slice you open and be within his right to do so!"

Derek was about to grab his neck, even though the guy was taller Derek was wider and had more muscle on him

Stiles spoke up "wait! I wanna ask you something," Derek didnt let him get close

"those markings on your mouth, you..did you give your pack up to hunters, is that what that is? they cut your jaws apart so everyone knows you talked?"

The beta growled

"ANSWER HIM NOW!!" Derek Boomed

"yes! fucking hell, yes I rated my pack out, they were weak I was out hunting for food and I got caught , I dont know how to say it some mexican word but they had skulls tattooed on their arms, said if i told them were they were hiding they would let me live..."

Derek growled   
"and you lived"

"one of them survived, found out I was the one who told the hunters and cut me ear to ear with a Monkshood coated knife, so no pack would ever take me in..."

Stiles amost jumped up and down, MAN HE WAS GOOD

"derek...DereK" Stiles whined, yanking Dereks jacket 

Derek stopped from almost grabbing the Beta and killing him

he looked at Stiles, nodding in their silent agreement

"I know, Stiles is right, I wont kill you, but you cant join our pack, we cant trust you and I have to keep my pack safe"

the BetA howled, eyeing Stiles "YOU LITTLE CUNT YOU FUCKING HUMAN-"

he didnt finish his sentence his throat was cut by sharp nails

he felt blood sufficate his windpipe

he fell , dead

Derek looked at the rest

"THIS IS WHAT I DO, I MAKE SURE THAT THOSE THE PACK DEEMS UNTRUSTWORTHY, GETS PUTS DOWN, THERE WAS A TIME I WOULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE, TRUST HE WOULDNT SEEK HIS VENGENCE OUT ON US AFTER BEING SHUNNED, BRINGING DANGER BACK WITH HIM.

AS LONG AS YOU STAND BY ME AND SHOW ALLIGENCE YOU WILL BE SAFE, BUT DO WHAT HE DID!!! TREATED MY MATE OR HIS JUDGEMENT.."

"YOU INSULT HIM YOU INSULT ME"

**_HE LET OUT A LOUD GROWL_ **

the others fell to bended knees, showing submission

Stiles knew in a real wolf pack Wolvs licked the face of the alpha as sign of apology or submission or rolled on their backs and bared their little wolf bellies but this, Stiles guessed

was enough for Derek, He howled, the rest along with Satomi, howled

Derek said the meeting was over, they could sleep in the woods, camp out, or even build a small hut to live in.but if he ever needed them they had to come running the moment he howled for them.

Satomi hugged him, whispering in his ear "Stay with Derek, he needs a mate in his life"

Stiles pulled back, but nodded, the rest of the packcame up to him, bowing and showing respect by not looking him in the eye

Derek , taking Stiles hand and walking back to the car pulled him close, "what happened, are you, Im sorryIm sorry you had to see that, but you understand right? I had to?"

Stiles wasnt Scott. Scott would have shot the Alpha down, would have screamed that he didnt have to but Stiles knew the supernatural world had its own laws, and murder wasnt black and white. Sometimes you had to get your claws bloody

"yea I understand, you did what you had to, otherwise how would they trust you? how could they trust a Alpha who was all talk"

Derek felt relief flood him, holding stiles close

"Stiles you have no idea how happy you make me"

"you make me happy too, your my Alpha, Derek"

Derek growled, "say it again"

Stiles wrapped his arms around Dereks neck "You...My..Alpha, and I would follow you into war"

Derek picked Stiles up, smashing teeth and tongue and lips, they opened wide and ate each others words, the huffing moans and they smahsed groins painfully hard against each other

they fell onto the grass and rutted, Derek held Stiles arms above his hea, but Stiles trusted him, he trusted his Alpha enough to give him this, total submission. Without fear of being hurt.

Derek kissed and sucked and growled 'Mine, my mate, gonna knot you up soon, gonna mate you gonna breed you nice and fat with my pups'

Stiles moaned, he would be lying if he said he didnt ever fantasize of being pregnant with Dereks pups

Of taking the Bite and being of of the ones who had the mate gene, the gene that allowed him to grow a uterus (as far as he knew Scott didnt have a uterus, but Stiles wasnt surprised he wasnt MATE material)

"do it, right here, as long as its you Derek, not Peter, you, if you bite me, Id have your pups, I'd have all your pups, we'd have our own pack, with you as my Alpha, what do you saw? me, all round and fat and full with your cum, dribbling down my thighs, my belly taunt and tight and stretched full of your pups, while you go hunt for us, show me you can provide for me, huh Alpha?"

Derek shoved his face in his mates neck, growled

"Stiles..Im so hard, just thinking of you fat with my pups...your nipples swollen with milk"

he was fucking panting, shit he had to reeel back, this wasnt right, Stiles deserved being layed on a bed, a soft bed, with candles and chocolate and soft music...

"but not today, soon, I want you to graduate, if you still want it...I'll be more then happy to"

Stiles whined but he gave up, they just lay there and cuddled, he should be glad Derek wasn't rushing him, this, Stiles felt happy when Derek involded him in his pack decision, it meant he cared what Stiles said, thought, that he was PACK

He wasn't some human, but also he was letting Stiles choose, making him wait till he graduated.

Stiles and Derek eventually made it off the grass and dirt and back to Stiles house, Derek went through the window meeting Stiles in his room.

they cuddled all night.

 Derek whispered into Stiles ear "you know why I want you to wait right? Kate, she ..what she did..I was a kid, even back then and she knew that, I just want.. I never want you to feel like I forced you into anything..ever"

"I know, Derek your not forcing my decison, yeah I am still nervous but that doesnt mean I dont want it, or that I am suddenly going to change my mind, just..the bite itself, I knows its gonna hurt"

"I wont. I promise I would let it hurt"

they lay quiet

"so...graduation is near..few more months"

"go to sleep Stiles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a A Glasgow smile: A Glasgow smile (also known as a Chelsea smile, or a Glasgow, Chelsea or Cheshire grin) is a wound caused by making a cut from the corners of a victim's mouth up to the ears, leaving a scar in the shape of a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow that turned into a smutty smutty smut smut, 
> 
> I was going to get more into Stiles but, I think, Derek and Stiles needed a push  
> and yes Derek is a big ol Alpha who tosses Stiles cave man over his shoulder but he would never hurt Stiles, i think even his wolf side knows not to hurt his mate
> 
> anyway..>__> *sweats*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to add, cause it was brought up, Derek knows Malia is related to him
> 
> (I am assuming Wolves like animals have a Jacobson's organ , and while they use it to smell the subtle changes in the air we humans can't, SMELL FEELINGS!!, I am just guessing they could use it to smell related blood. also Derek and Peter are close ish in age and he was old enough by then, unless Talia took HIS memories, and everyone in the pack that met her...which I doubt, that seems like so much work)

The days that followed, Stiles got better at magic, but he also started getting weird looks, kids at school as he passed them in the hall would turn and eye him with this look, this **intense gaze**. Or the people as he walked down the side walk, it wasn't a lot and it wasn't always

but.. but sometimes Stiles would notice maybe he was going to the store and as he was walking down the Aisle for Milk, he drank alot of milk, gallons of it, Stiles noticed out of the corner of his eye a guy, tall-ish, salty, looking like Pope eye the sailor mixed with wolf genes, cause Stiles just knew, he was a wolf, or Hyena, one of those.

he had started following Stiles, not so a normal person would notice but Stiles is the son of a sherieff, he went by a very simple code.

once is Chance,

 Twice is Coincidence,

Third Time Is A Pattern ...

Big dude turn his head just for a _fracken_ of a moment as Stiles pushed his cart by to get crackers? no, bread, he had trouble deciding and the guy had walked on

1st time

Stiles was getting milk and _that_ guy was looking at the milk didnt even get milk , just looked at him, was he fucking inhaling? while looking at Stiles

ok Stiles called that 2nd and 3rd

he left his cart and turn on his heels.

When weird guy who is obviously a werewolf stalks you in a Fry's, and follows you up every aisle and then stands near you, looks at you and inhales, sniffs you

you run

"hey, were you going?"

his voice was calm but stern, urgent, it grabbed his arm and turned him around before he could get to his jeep

"Let me go, there's camera's...my dads the sherieff..."

The guy up close had small nicks over his face, tiny, like acne scars but Stiles recognized them as fight marks, made by an Alpha. The guy leaned in, he looked 30 but knowing Wolves unless they were bitten like Scott the age they looked wasn't the age they were, so he could be 30 could be 139, could be 80, Derek still hadnt told Stiles his actual age, "im not 24, thats all you need to know"

"you smell...Sweet. I could bite you , Make you mine, turn you"

"y-y0ur-r not an Alpha, I can tell, An Omega, you cant turn me"

"ahhh so you know of us, actually..."

he leaned him, bracing his huge arms on his so he couldnt move caged him against his chest and the jeep

"you smell like Wolf, its familiar, but why havn't you been turned? someone so desirable, so mouth watering isn't claimed, he must be a fool, a stupid fool...if you were mine, I'd fuck you, bite you turn you mate you, lock you away so no one could ever look at you, mmm I bet you'd be breathtaking with gold eyes.." 

Stiles held his breath _uh he stank,_  doesnt this guy bathe? he listened to him ramble on and felt gross bile.

"guess you have trouble keeping relationships, huh?, people tend to get turned off by the whole rape thing.."

 Stiles was wondering why in alll hell was the parking lot of a damn grocery store empty, while some Omega with a alpha complex tried to molest him, he saw out of the corner of his eye...

"So that Alpha, the one you said he smelt familiar, well he's my mate, so you should probably let me go...see he gets a little..."

A clawed hand wrapped around the Omega's throat, Derek yanked his head back, seeing the sudden onset fear that he KNEW who he was, that scent, Derek Rowred, teeth bared

"oh fuck, D-d-Derek Hale, oh fuck I-m I'm So sorry I didn't know, please!!"

Stiles couldnt help but inwordly keen, seeing his ALpha HIS ALPHA DEREK getting all possesive protective alpha wolf urned him on, hell it was a huge turn on.

Derek tossed the guy aside, hard while stepping n front of Stiles

"I heard you, Threatening to bite and claim MY MATE! You could smell me on him, and you were going to any way... by our code I could kill you, and you've touched him, rubbed your stench all over him, I should.. I should have you ripped apart, my pack taking a limp in each claw and tearing you apart like a fresh killed rabbit."

The Omega grew a pair for half a second, as if he had nothing to loose he made a metaphoric kick in Dereks balls

"how can he be your mate and you havent even turned him? thats like fucking him, leaving him naked for the rest to breed, leaving him out in the open for any wolf to claim? or maybe thats your thing? I know old times , some Alphas would claim a mate and just let the pack go wild-"

He got kicked right in the jaw, Dereks foot made a resounding wet meaty crack, all muscle and sinue ripped and teeth, vaneer, bone cracked and he flew backwords, DEREK fucking growled like a pit bull out of hell and gave him another solid kick to the stomach, then he knelt and started slashing at his face but oddly enough he wasnt dead

" you wont be able to move, not for a while, I signaled for my pack, they've heard me by now, they're finish you off"

Stiles indeed heard the far off howls, one, then two then 50 then -

"Stiles, my car- NOW!"

Derek's chest was breathing and huffing hard and his face was pure rage and fire Stiles was only 2% turned on and the rest was fear

Derek basically nicely grabbed Stiles arm, put him in the passengers side of his camero before they sped off, in the rear view he could see figures, running towords the fallen wolf, arm movements, slashing...

"D-d.." he was actually terrified to speak, the air felt black and thick...

Derek screamed, it was a mix of a scream and growl, Stiles eyes went wide and he shook

**"YOU..... SMELL....... LIKE...... HIM " he gripped the stearing wheel tightly claws extended**

 

He stopped the car and yanked Stiles out

he grabbed him out of the car, ignoring Stiles sobs and pleas of" Derek Derek please what are you doing please stop please oh god"

they got up to his loft and Derek slammed the door, he toss Stiles over is shoulder and power walked, ran to his bed, dropping him on the bed.

"You fucking smell like him! I need to rub my scent on you take your clothes off!!"

"Derek, wait please" Stiles heart was jack rabbiting like a knife, he was crying, everything was happening so fast..

Dereks face fucking crumbled, he sat back on his legs like ice water got dumped on him

"Stiles..Im ..Oh god god Oh god Stiles, please I am so sorry" he whimpered, he crawled off the bed and sat on the floor, he hung his head in his hands and started weeping, and the weeping grew louder and Stiles heart brokw, he scrambled off the bed 

"Derek, babe BABE hey hey come on- Im fine please"

_"DONT! DONT YOU DARE FORGIVE ME!"_

  
he yanked away, his breathing eas erratic and wet, thick

"I..I wasnt gonna..I would never..My wolf, I just, * **he sniffed back tears** * I smelt that OMEGA on you and I just needed to get my smell on you, to remind everyones who's mine, your my mate, Stiles, mine ..but I made you afraid of me"

Stiles grabbed Dereks Face

**"HEY! LOOK AT ME! YES I was freaked, you went macho ALpha on me but LOOK, LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!!- YOU SAVED my ass from an actual sick fuck who was threatening to turn me and keep me locked in his cabin as a sex slave, I know you wouldnt rape me Derek, jesus I can barely get head from you, no offense, your...your a good alpha, and I know the man you are..yeah your a little high strung and your scary even on a really good day, but I would trust you even wolfed out of your mind "**

"you..mean it..Stiles.." he buried his face in Stiles stomach, snifling and rubbing his eyes, wet through his fabric

"yea..I get it, ya know the whole possesive claimy wolf thing, I know if you wanted to you wouldnt have even stopped just now, or even..like any night were Im trying to get some and your mister pure soul and Im the ex-demon fox trying to taint you..."

"trust me...the things I think of doing to you, even right now, would taint your pure soul..I would wreck you, I want to destroy you, fuck you so hard you'd hate me and love me at the same time, while begging me to do it again.."

derek was huffing, he could feel the growl In dereks chest, and Stiles knows there has to be something fucked up and wrong with him cause he is rock hard but...jesus..

he is..

Derek can smell it, coming off him like Honey, like fucking brown sugar, honey, and blood, and sweat, not the regular kind the kind you get from a serious fuck session, Jesus fucking , Stiles smelt like sin

he growled "stiles..please, go home"

"nope, not a chance big guy, I told you, I trust you even wolfed out, you wanted to scent this masterpiece so, lets get to scenting, I say serious cuddle time"

Stiles stood up and started to strip and was stark naked, his cock hard and flushed

Derek had to back away cause he was eye to eye with a mouthwatering aroma coming off of Stiles panting leaking cock, salty sweet

"you...you..sh-sure" Jesus he was suttering like a virgin. Get a grip! 

"yea, I mean...I you want , want me to smell like you, like my alpha, big strong.."

he didnt even finish his boasting cause Derek was yanking off his red henly and jeans and black tight boxers and they were on the bed

Derek was kissing him , Fuck was THAT his cock rubbing wet spots against Stiles belly FUCKkkkkk was that a knot?

"Fuck Derek Oh my God Im so turned on it is illegal"

"shut..Up.." Derek panted, he sniffed Stiles neck, growling disaprovelingly he rubbed his face and cheek aross the flesh of his neck, his chest, his hand rubbed his arms

The small wet spot was drying and re wetting itset aganst Stiles stomach and Stiles guessed the scent of Derek was helping cause Derek hummed "your smelling better"

stiles humming with energy, all that pent up sexual energy he had ffrom all the blue balls Derek has given him

he locked his legs over his hips, raking his finger into dark hair, wanting to get his ya-yas out now but he was trying to be patient and not push Derek 

they kissed some more, Derek was a AMAZINg kisser, he did everything you wanted your partner to do, kiss the sides of your mouth, nibble the lips, suck your tongue like a jollyrancer

it sent jolts to Derek and Stiles, Stiles moaned "Derekkk, im"

He came, all over their pressed chests, Derek growled happily

Stiles was breathing hard all that over stimulation combined with Dereks manhandling GOSH FUCKING- yep Stiles liked it when Derek showed him who was the Alpha, who he belonged too, yep Stiles was a sick little perv.

and he loved it

"Stiles...can I , can I lick your come?" did Stiles feel Dereks knot twitch? and his whole shaft throbbed and grew , Stiles felt it get bigger slightly, thicker

"ye-yeah" he tried to form words, in english

Derek slowly shimmyed and fuck, he made a noise like he was allowed to eat a whole cheese cake to himself, He took one big mouthwatering swipe of his tongue

Derek was hit with a smell like salted caramel, his dick throbbed and he could practically taste the jizz in the air, fuck, this was why Supernatural cratures were noticing Stiles

Derek ascted like he didnt notice, those people in the crowds turning to look at the young human, he gave off a scent that was becoming stronger the more he practiced magic, the powerful he became and his scent was like a heady aroma...

he leaned in and inhaled deeply of the perfume before licking the thick ooze, white like yogurt off his mate, and that was when Derek fell, like really fell..

He couldnt ever let Stiles go, he couldnt ever let someone else taste this divine elixir, this magical boy Derek was in love with, he buryed his face in Stiles belly and jus licked and slurrep while rutting out his orgasam, Wait- oh holy fuck

Derek moaned, just the taste alone , after denying himself sex with his mate his body gave way, it crumbled in its own weakness. Derek felt like he was a child and getting wet dreams in bed.

"fuck..that was hot" Stiles murmered "I diffe-deff-I smell like you now" Having trouble forming words right now

"can we just lay like this?" Derek wanted more but at the moment he just needed to lay on his mate and ride out his high. wafting in the scent of Stiles sperm filled his loft...

"sure, lets just sleep for a while yeah?"

"yea.." they both drifted off

~~~~~~

outside the loft Boyd, Erica, Scott were coming to ask Derek about the pack meet with Satomi when they stopped, not even close to the door, they were hit in the nose with the extremely strong smell of sex, Rank, sweaty, thick sex

"fucking hell man" Boyd shook his nose

"nope nope nope nope"

ERica and Scott both said while just deciding to wait until, next year to ask, the entire hall way was leaking the smell of Stiles and Dereks sex from there door.

 

`````

This Gif totally is Stiles when the creepy Werewolf Omega jumped him in the Fry's grocery store parking lot

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Boyd and Erica are alive cause I can
> 
> and shout out credit to Mary, strictly-chaotic is the lovely maker of the Sterek Manip, you can go here give her love, http://strictly-chaotic.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

"So you and Derek are dating now?"

First thing Monday Scott hounded Stile with a million questsion, why, what, how? why?, and why?

Stiles wanted to yank his hair out, if Scott just yanked his head out of his own ass for 5 seconds, he would have noticed he reeked of Derek for a while

"I just assumed, you were the new emissary for Derek, cause you and Deaton have been practicing druidy stuff... I dunno I'm sorry dude I've been in my head lately..."

Stiles almost said he's been in his own head all year but dropped it, he didnt feel like playing 'bad best friend of the year award'

"its fine , I gotta go, I need to talk with Lydia's mom about something"

He didnt really but he needed an out and Scott was the last person he felt like being around.

Hoisting his bag over his head he dismissed Scotts hurt face "o-okay, see you after school?"

"yea, maybe"

```

They were playing COD in Stiles room

playing video games and shooting your friend while talking was..theraputic

It hurt . Scott...BEST FRIEND SCOTT hadn't even noticed the whole Him and derek dating thing

Stiles told him it was when Derek made a big scene in front of the school and kidnapped Stiles but secretly he took him to eat burgers, were he sorta growly *he mumbled it* that he was in love and wanted to be boyfriends ((see [Fallen ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4378247)))

Scotts face said it all "oh ahhh yeah, man I totally didnt put one and one together, oh man wondered, all those times you guys seemed like arousal I just assumed it was in general, but you were in the same room if I smelt it.."

[Well, Scott did once walk into a gay bar and go "hey man, are we in a gay club????"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0VkwVXOkkk)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause it was sudjested so.........Malia , and Heather
> 
> Derek gets jealous that Stiles use to have sex with Malia, even though it was purely comfort on Stiles part.
> 
> Stiles brings up GASP Braedon, Jennifer  
> and Dinner with Stiles dad?

So Stiles didnt plan it.

There was a meeting at Dereks , his loft, Erika, Boyd, Scott and Dereks new pack of new rouges had a *[patch over](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=patch+over) meeting

The new and the old packs got to sniff each others scent while talking. Introducing each other and telling their stories of who they were before joining.

Some were very hard core wolves, Stiles didnt realies how feral wolves without a decent leader were. They might as well had been Omegas.

Some of them talked of Their Alphas who insisted the females (and some males) would be shared and passed around the pack, The Alpha always got first taste. They were shocked that Erika and Boyd didnt pass each other around.

And no one dare ask if the HUMAN mate of Derek, Alpha of them, was keen to share him. 

Derek made Stiles sit right next to him. his thick arm wrapped around his waiste.

Then Malia walked in. Her and Kira and Lydia

The new comers stood automatically and growled, causeing the three females to stop, Malia and Kira flashed their fangs

"CALM DOWN!!" Derek stood up making Stiles stay seted, his growl made the others kneel and whimper

"They're part of our pack"

"but, Theres a Coyote, a fox and a..fairy??"

"Close, Banshee" Lydia flipped her strawberry hair walzted over and sat down on a couch, unfazed, like a Queen.

The other two slowly crept near, Scott grabbed Kira and pulled her close, Stiles thought they had been fighting but I guess for the moment they were fine..

Malia sat near Scott and Kira but her eyes fell on Stiles, Derek eyed her as well and Stiles was sure all the Canines in the room felt that energy..

like when a dog has a treat, and another dog happens to walk by and they have a stair down, the dog with the bone lifts his upper lip and growls, that deep throaty growl...

Well, Stiles was the Bone.

Malia didnt speak but she didnt look away.. Derek continued speaking but the whole time The Coyote and the Wolf were having a glairing contest.

Stiles breath caught when the meeting ended and Malia was asked to stay.

Scott eyed Stiles "Um want me to stay , man?"

Derek grimiced "No, go home, all of you, Malia, you stay"

Stiles had a feeling shit was about to get real...

They waited until everyone exited.. "So Maila, I noticed you've been eyeing Stiles alot, is there any particualr reason why...that I need to be aware of"

her hair was cut short, and she kept pulling a strain near her earlobe "I, Um, Stiles he just hasn't been returning my messages...I wondered if ..."

The Coyote in her knew Dereks breed was bigger and more powerful, also he was an Alpha.

She was a small beta Coyote. Tread carefully, they say that Coyotes can tip toe, could she metaphorically tiptoe ?

"and why do you need Stiles to answer your calls? is it school or pack related?"

Derek crossed and recrossed his arms, Stiles was still standing behind him, he hadn't spoken up, he sensed he wasn't suppose to, that this was Dereks Wolf asserting dominece over a Coyote who couldnt grasp being dumped (wait they were never dating, sex didnt equal dating)

Malia shook her head, " Stiles, I'll, text you later, okay" turning to leave

"STAY PUT!!! I DINT SAY YOU COULD LEAVE!!" Dereks voice boomed and Malia stood still

Stiles shot up "hey, whoa whoa whoa, Der, calm down"

"Stiles, why dont you tell me what Malia would be texting you for Hmm?"

"I dont know Derek.."

"Really? Stiles, really?"

"Malia! God! just Go Home alright! I cant keep telling you this, Im sorry alright? Im sorry but it didnt mean anything.."

Malia's eyes teared up, she turned and this time Derek dint stop her, before she left she turned , yanking the big door open "is it cause of him, I smell, You, that smell, like sex...Are you guys.."

"yeah, I am, Dereks my mate Malia"

She nodded, sniffing she left.

Derek was fuming, he he ran his hands through his hair, growled, he kicked the small coffee table, breaking it.

"When"

"it was before you Derek, jesus, I was in Eichen house...it didnt mean anything"

"it obviosvly meant something to her!"

"what do you want me to say Derek? huh, it didnt mean anything, not to me, she was there and I was alone, and it felt good having someone actually like me for a change, when we got released she kept coming by my house...she would just sneak in and ..."

Stiles wiped his eyes " I just didnt wanna sleep alone, I hated that feeling of not having anyone like me and she did and yea I know that I used her so please...just, dont"

Derek bite his lip, scratched his nose, "was she the only one?"

Stiles huffed in annoyence "Yes, Derek! I dont exactly have a billion people knocking my door down to be with me. Im not Scott or Lydia ANd WERE THE FUCK do you get off on judgeing me!! How many woman did you sleep with DEREK! HUH WHAT About the BITCH who almost killed my dad? HUH OR Deatons sister!? OR KATE! I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU ONCE SINCE I"VE BEEN WITH YOU"

Derek felt ashamed, the wolf in him felt like showing his belly but maybe it was the man in him who wanted to argue "Your mine Stiles, I hate even thinking, for one second.."

''OR WHAT? IM RUINED?? SPOILED GOODS, CANT TOUCH ME KNOWING IM TAINTED? THAT SOMEONE ELSE FUCKED ME?? IS THAT YOUR WOLF TALKING OR YOU?? CANT EAT A PLUM ONCE SOMEONES HAD A BITE?? WELL FUCK YOU DEREK!! " Stiles screamed he felt tears prick his eye lids

He grabbed his big baggy red hoodie and stomp out the door, Derek tried to grabed his hand "Stiles wait please Im sorry-" Panic in his eyes

"NO YOU- IF YOU WANTED ME SO FUCKING BAD, WHERE WERE YOU HUH? WHEN i NEEDED YOU? WHEN I WAS 16 AND NO ONE WANTED TO ASK ME TO PROM, WHERE WAS YOUR UNDYING LOVE THEN!!?? HUH FUCKING BRAEDON? OR SOME OTHER BITCH I DONT KNOW ABOUT- FUCK YOU DEREK"

Stiles added that just to see Dereks eyes crumble

he stormed out, Derek felt his chest break open, he caught himself on the couch, his head was spinning...did he just loose his mate??

~~~

Stiles was driving his Jeep, How DARE DEREK?? Who Stiles had sex with before Him wasnt any of his business, as if Derek was offering up any information on his past ..

Stiles got to his room, he didnt even know he was crying untill he got up the steps to his room and layed down on his bed sobbing, was this it, was this all it took?

the moment Derek finds out Stiles wasnt a virgin when they met its over? and what the fuck is Virginity anyway, some fucked up concept that you arent "pure " anymore the moment a dicks shoved in you, or in this case a vagina is incased around you.

Stiles dad came up the steps "Stiles are you alright? Stiles?! Please son" he sat down and pulled Stiles close, "shh please just tell me, tell me who , did some one hurt you."

The front door knocked, once, twice, three times, fou? FIVE?

"its not Scott, that boy has his own key? "

Lydias mother didnt live with them yet, and even though they were dating his dad and Lydias mom were still new.

Stiles already knew, "dad, Its okay I'll get it"

"No I will, you stay put"

"no, dad, dad please"

he ran after his father who had somehow aquired a hand gun and was opening the door, a Derek, red eyed from *tears??* and sweaty, did he run all the way here?

"Stiles please Im sorry, please just - just please "

"what do you want with my son, MY UNDERAGE SON "

"dad, Im 17"

"NOt 18"

"jesus christ, dad just please can you put the gun down for christ sake"

"Nope, he can say what he needs to right there"

"dad, please dont kill him"

"cant promise, okay Hale you have five seconds "

"Stiles please, I know I came off as some Mysoginist wolf but I swear that wasnt the intention, okay maybe it was"

"M-! Okay Hale you're not making sense to me but your not helping your arguement any"

"dad oh my-'' Stiles was mortifyed, having this conversation in front of his father

"I love you stiles"

"YOU WHAT!" The Sheriff pointed the barrell straightter 

"DAD! HOLD ON!"

Stiles grabbed his dads hand, even though that in hindsight wasnt smart

" and yes I was jealous I wasnt your first time but that doesnt matter to me I swear-"

"okay hold up you lost me at FIST TIME, WHAT DOES HE MEAN FIRST TIME!!"

~oh god shoot him now, just shoot stiles down right now ~ Stiles talked in 3rd person when he was axious

" You wanna know why I slept with Braedon, and Jennifer? cause I was lonely, and I didnt have you, cause the one person I wanted the most I could go to prison for even thinking it.."

"OKAY SOMEONE NEEDS TO EXPLAIN OR IM SENDING DEREK AND YOU TO JAIL I CANT DEAL WITH THIS, ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEXUAL INTERC-"

Stiles creamed "OH MY GAWD NO DAD JUST PLEASE DONT FINISH THAT SENTENCE, Derek just forget it, its fine this is punishment enough.. just go"

"Oh no, you two are coming inside and explaing yourselves, theirs chinese food I ordered while you were gone, I need some serious answers from both of you, NOW"

So Derek shuffled his way in he eyed Stiles pleadingly with his eyes in silent apology

they sat down with Stiles on his dads side, Derek across. His dad dished out three plates 

"okay start talking"

 

Derek explained, with Stiles to stop his dad from commiting a felony, that Stiles was his mate, he explained it was a wolf thing and that he was basically married , Stiles dad didnt know how to handle the fact his son was dating a 24 year old, who was a werewolf but that he was married?

Stiles said that he loved Derek and it wasnt some stockholm syndrem were he was being forced into this, to which Stiles dad answered why Stiles came home crying

to WHich Derek had to explain in a way that didnt have his head blown off by a gun or Stiles taken from him. His inner wolf whined

"Wolves , when we smell someone else on our mates we get...teritorial. I get out of control and Im sorry"

"It seems like your more dangerous to my son then your think, Derek"

"I would never endanger Stiles I made a mistake I am deeply ashamed of but please I would never intentaly hurt him"

"you may not think so but what if you, how did Scott put it once, loose control? you smelted someones elses smell on my son and you upset him enough that he came home in tears, sounds like your quite abusive"

Dereks Wolf wanted to just tear Stiles father apart and toss his mate over his back, take him back to his cave and keep him locked away, but Stiles father could keep him away from his mate if he didnt behave, he took a deep breath.

"I know, that I have a lot of personal issues, but I would never be abusive towords Stiles, I care about him, more then you know"

"Im his father, I cared about him long before you decided he was your thing, your mate you set your claim on"

Derek looked at Stiles, whoes eyes were wide eyed like a deer, big brown eyes like whiskey , eyes glossed with tears

"I love you Stiles, I am so sorry for hurting you, your right, what ever you and Malia did I didnt have a right to judge you, and I will never ask you again about your personal business."

Stiles wiped a tear away

"WHOA WHOA WHOA MALIA?? Is this SOME THREE WAY THING GOING ON? STILES ARE YOU A..POLYSexual? "

Stiles closed his eyes "no dad, I am not dating both Malia and Derek"

"good cause I need to seriously think over you and Derek Hale who, I still dont approve but its late and I dont have the brain cells to think this through so, as long as I dont find him crying in his bed ever agaun...and you let him finish school and collage, and I never wanna have the sex talk ever again...Im going to bed, goodnight"

he got up , picked up his empty plate.

Stiles smiled, "did you really run all the way here?"

he nodded " as soon as you left, I was afraid if I didnt you wouldnt ever wanna see me again and I paniced"

"you an asshole, you know that"

he nodded, his greenishblue eyes watered, he didnt let his tear fall

Stiles stood up "come on, come watch tv with me, My dad already knows your here, Im pretty sure he'd let you sleep over"

Derek was at his side in a flash, grabbing him and kissing his face, he pulled him into a tight embrace "oh my fucking god I thought I lost you, I nearly lost my mind"

"good you deserved it" but he buried his face into his chest

they curled up and watched cable, not paying attention, Stiles was quite and so was Derek

"hey, Der"

"hmm" Stiles was curled in his Alphas arms, resting on his chest

"did you mean that , what you said about being married?"

"what do you want it to mean" he needed to see what his mate felt, maybe Stiles didnt want marriage? god Derek would die if he didnt

"us, getting werewolf hitched under a full moon, maybe not a full moon, but a half moon? us fixing up your old house, maybe adopting some were babies?"

 Derek pulled him close, relief washed over him

"you mean that, you want kids with me Stiles.."

"well yea I mean if I could carry your pups myself , but..."

Stiles wasnt sure if that was an actual thing or that was just Dereks Wolf talking , forgetting Stiles was male

"you might be able to, if I turn you, you might , some male werewolves have a gene, a mate gene, there body is able to grow a uterus, the pups would have to be taken out via C-section but, you might ..you could carry my pups Stiles"

Stiles sat up, his chest was heaving, he never even thought that was an option for him, being bisexual (the more he thought of it , he was pretty sure he was just DerekSexual)

but if he was bitten, he could, what, grow a Uterus? he would be able to carry Dereks pups? he didnt need to beg Lydia to be some sick twisted baby oven for him?

it would be his, His and Dereks alone. THEIRS" how do you feel, i'd get really fat, I dont know if your gonna like me with a ten pound beer belly on me-" 

Derek cut him off but growling , yanking im close, his one clawed hand cupped his flat abdomain

"You dont know how many times I dreamed of you, all fat and full of my pups, you'd look so fucking gorgeous Stiles, I'd keep you all nice and fed, I'd worship your body, you'd be mother of my pups, my mate" he growled

Stiles didnt mention being called a Mother, yeah?! who said mothers were strickly females? who decided that rule, a guy could be a mother if he wanted to be, damn it!

and the thought of being filled with Dereks babies, being actually able to carry live young inside of him, it already affirmed what he already had decided..

"Derek, I've been thinking , for a while, Ive talked to Deaton, Ive read through books, I want the bite, I know we have talked about it... I want it, I wont regret it, I want this, In a few weeks, school ends, I want it then, okay?"

"but Stiles what about collage? what about your future, I dont want to stop you from doing something because you feel pressured"

"OH MY GOD DID YOU HEAR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING I Just- Derek, my sweet grumpy sour wolf, 

I will not regret spending the rest of my life with you, and when the school ends and I gradutae, we are having hot steamy werewolf sex and you are giving me the fucking bite, Deaton is gonna train me to be a druid, and yes I have already asked him Me being bitten wont hinder my magic, so we are doing this, no more arguements, okay?"

he was holding Dereks hand, looking into his eyes, intensely, "please, babe, say something?"

Derek slowly cracked a smile yanking his lips close into a kiss, "I cant wait, I'm going to fuck you so hard, every wolf will be able to hear us, then Im going to fucking scent you and make sure that fucking Coyote backs off"

"oh my god"

"sorry" not really

they kissed each other, not daring to do anything else because Stiles father could come down and take Derek up on that offer on putting a bullet through his head

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patch overs: usually has to do with MC clubs (Motorcycle clubs) but in this case Im usuing it to refer to a werewolves pack re-joining a new pack and claiming a new alpha as their leader
> 
> (( next chapter Stiles gets the bite!! Drama ensues))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said that this chapter Stiles was going to get bitten but I decided not yet. I have a theory that Stiles mom probably was a magic user or had it in her (Stiles words *Mom would have believed me* ) Stiles dad seemed wouldnt know anything about the supernatural, so it had to have come from his mom. thats just my thoughts... (also I wrote this on no sleep so its not edited ;;__;; )

Stiles was lying on his bed, window open. He was clicking on his lap top, waiting for his Alpha to get back from a run with his new pack, claiming it help create a bond.

Stiles had talked with Deaton and apparently there was in fact a community collage that was specificly helpful for young magical users, he could take regular classes and at night the teachers taught advanced magic, Deaton assured Stiles they were highly advanced Warlocks and Witches and high priestess from different nationalites that could respectfully teach him

from Voodoo to Shamanisim to Welsh magic. How to work with nature deities and herbs, to be a practionener of magic you need a foot in all doors.

Deaton had went there and so did his sisters (2 , one was his guidence counsler but he wasnt surprised)

Stiles wouldnt have to leave Derek. It was a hour away from Dereks old house.

Stiles was pleasently pleased, the thought of out of state collage didnt feel right, it felt wrong, he needed to be able to be near his mate.

Derek, breathing heavy and smelling like sweat and wet forest moss, jumped through the open window, landing on his knees and hands like a ..well, a wolf.

"hey your back fom your run, how was it?"

"it was fine, everyone was there, except Malia" 

"Im sure your heartbroken"

"shut up" he said , pushing Stiles computer aside as he claimed his space next to him, curling his body around his own.

"what were you doing before I interrupted you, looking at Jake Bass porn?"

"jesus I tell Scott once and he had to go blabing - it was before us and I thought he looked like  twnkier version of you, and no I wasn't - I was checking out that  Collage Deaton mentioned to me, Beacon Hill's Community Collage, suppose to offer night classes for me to study magic... and I wouldnt have to leave you "

Dereks arms tighten at the word _leave_ and _you_

"good, cause I would hunt you down and drag you back"

"somehow I know your not joking, sourwolf" Stiles brought he laptop back, laying it atop his flat stomach, one arm clicking and scrolling while the other was rubbing Dereks earlob, earning him hums of approval and a big intake of breath, letting out a content sigh.

"Its a good school, my mother went there, Satomi was a teacher for a while and she taught Japanese Mysticism, [Onmyodo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onmy%C5%8Dd%C5%8D) , my mother was a student of hers..."

Stiles liked when Derek opened up enough to talk about his family, it meant, even a little tiny bit, he was healing.

"I thought wolves didnt practice magic, I mean ...Deaton mentioned that larger animals realied on their brute force"

"they do, wolves, unlike foxes and coyotes, dont need spells or enchantments to take down a enemy , we have our claws and some of us are quick enough to attack someone coming at us, but still its helpful to know magic in case..."

Stiles had been thinking alot lately bout something "hey Der, hey..hey..ALpha"

Derek had dozed off some but hearing his mate call him by his title his ears perked "hmm?"

"when, When you bite me, do you think I'll be a wolf..or-"

The bite reflected the beast inside, for Kate who was all vengence and anger she took on a Jaguar or for Jackson who didnt feel he had an identity because he happen to be adopted he took on a Kanima. What if Stiles didnt become a wolf?

"Are you worried your body is gonna  reject the bite? " it was a possibility that crossed Dereks mind

"no, I dont, Deaton said when your Body rejects it its usually cause you didnt want it, that when you have even the smallest doubt that your body can feed off of that, or in Jacksons case he wasn't worthy of it, I want it, I do, I just...want to make sure if I dont end up a wolf, if your going to be okay with me as your mate"

"you think I wouldnt want you if you were something else? your a human and Im a Wolf and I want you now, Stiles, I'll want you in whatever form you take, I promise"

Stiles breathed in, feeling at ease. 

they lay quietly, Stiles put his lattop away and held his lover, taking in the sent of him, he smelled good like sweat and his old spice deoderent, and wet forest dirt and moss and tree bark, like he rubbed against it

"hows the house?"

Ever since Dinner with his father and Derek the other day, Derek had commisioned his pack of now 30 new members, some were as big as Boyd, to help fix the old Hale house, Derek had ordered new wood and they would stay at Dereks loft until the house was fixed, Derek gave it 6 months if they worked hard, he would make sure Stiles and him could have a home for them to live.

"good, I had to sign some papers , get the house looked over for health codes, gas leaks and such but in a few days we should be able to start fixing it, I want to build a place for when the pups start shifting, build some nice big cages in the basement, and add some extra bedrooms"

"and dont forget a huge kitchen, and a big long table, Im thinking Harry Potter type, so that the entire pack can sit down for pack dinners every week" Stiles already was envisioning Scott and Kira with their own pups, Stiles and Dereks, Derek in a chefs apron, manning the fire outside , flipping steaks over the grill..

Derek wiped a tear "hey, whats'e matter? " he mermured, sleepy, Stiles didnt even know he was leaking tears untill he felt Dreks rough callosed fingers wiping them away.

"I was just picturing us in our house, you cooking over the grill outside while our kids run around...fuck I can't beileave Im crying" Stiles felt his chest tighten and throat go dry and burn

He had always wanted kids but being male in a human world, male pregnancy or MPreg was usually only a thing in fanfic, but recently he had learned if he was bitten he might be able to grow one, his very own baby oven.

now it was a possibility.

Deaton had explained it to him yesterday it was similar to how frogs could change genders, if Stiles really wanted it his body could grow one, granted that his Overies would be his Testicles and his collon would basically be divided like a **L** were the lower half branched off to the uterus, everything was in essence the same and in the same place and would work.

Stiles didnt plane on pushing a baby out of his no-no spot so if they ever did plan on it. He would have a C section.

"It'll be okay, I know, I get emotional as well, theres so many things I thought was impossible for me, being in a relationship with somebody that I trust,  possibly having pups, its alot to take in, but I promise you, I will take care of us, and our pups" he covered Stiles stomach with his hand, tightening his hold , he looked into Stiles eyes and had to stop from almost crying

Not that Derek Hale cried, never ever, but his eyes stung and his throat seized up, he coughed, rubbing his face into Stiles neck crook, inhaling his scent

"you have no idea how much I love you Stiles"

Stiles laughed, a few tears rolled down his cheeks and down his neck, wetting Dereks face, he tasted the wet salty water on his lips.

"I love you too, my Alpha" Stiles whispered, the title that the others called him was used as a term of endearment, Derek huffed a small chuckle, kissing Stiles neck, then kissing became sucking at the flesh until Stiles moaned, wiggling a little, Derek pulled back to examine the red mark against his mates pale neck

"mine"

Dereks hand pushed past Stiles jeans, past his grey boxers and fingers grasp hold of hot soft flesh, harding under his touch, the soft hair there was brushing his knuckles, Stiles cried out, bucking his hips.

They had both promised no sex untill after Stiles graduated, because of reasons, but Derek still needed to touch his mate, so for now this was enough.

sometimes he would flip Stiles on his back and hook his thumbs into his pink swollen star, picturing it swollen and lusty, self lubricated from being turned, he would lick and suck it while murmering how he couldnt wait to breed it, fill it with his cum and watch it dribble out.

He groped at Stiles while sucking the red mark on his neck, pictuing it a different red, like teeth marks from mating...

 He sucking and twisting his wrist and Stiles sobbed, comming undone. "Mine"

~~~~

 Stiles was at Deatons, it was literally two weeks left, two weeks till graduation, twoo weeks then he and Derek could have sex, SEX , not just hickies, or hand jobs, but full on Dick-in-butt sex.

"Stiles pay attention, please"

"sorry''

Stiles was grinding Unicorn horn with a rose quartz made Mortar and Pestal 

 

"so you didnt like...pull a voldamort and kill a unicorn did you? cause thats seven years bad luck"

Stiles was breaking up what looked like black, burnt wood, thick chuncks, the horn had been broken into sections. 

Deaton had said he wanted Stiles to help make some powder made from the ground horn from a black unicorn, the only thing strong enough to crush unicorn horn was quartz mortar and pestle then had been rubbed down with daimond dust.

"no Stiles, it was humanely gathered, I happen to know a woman who raises Unicorns for

milk, the horns shed, and I buy them off of her, they're used in medicane"

Stiles KNEW his dream of one day raising unicorns could be true "what..you can milk a unicorn? but they dont have udders?"

Stiles invision a beautiful black unicorn with full heavy cow boobs. Then wondered what it tasted like? he liked milk, it must taste fucking awesome...

"Stiles, attention please"

"sorry, hey so about that thing at school.."

Stiles kept up helping with Deaton, grinding up supplies, but he voiced something that had been happening at school

There had been a large number of deathes on the swim team, all males, they would be found floating in the pool of the school. recently the school had to ban the swim team but they were still dying, in their tubs, the lake down near the woods.

Stiles thinks that maybe theres a mermaid? or a water nymph, what else kinds of water elementals, and way now? maybe since school was ending they wanted to hurry up, I mean hey, they had a dead line

dead line..

~~~

So Stiles was in his room, Derek was laying against his side, Stiles had told him about the recent deaths.

"I was telling Scotty, I know of a summoning spell, maybe some water fairy can tell me if she, he, it knows, of any rouge water type creatures are out for teenager blood, hey are fairys agender?"

"yes" Derek mumbled not really paying attention, he had been tired lately cause of the house,it wasnt finished but it was pretty close. It also helped he had a hand full of huge werewolves earning their keep by nailing wood together and fixing broken walls, windows, basically helping fix the Old HALE HOUSE.

"and Stiles be careful, Fairies dont lie but they tend to withhold truths, chances are it wont tell you the full truth, and it might ask you for something in return"

~~~

Stiles and Derek were in the middle of the forest, with a little kiddy pool filled with water from the stream, trying to call out a fucking water fairy. Derek hiked his leather jacket higher around him grumbling.

(cause DEREK INSISTED on being there while Stiles did some dangerous conjuring spell , he didnt trust Fay, they never told the truth and always made sure if they did you got the short end of the stick , plus their sense of humar bordered sick and they never felt wrong for it)

Stiles was lighting 13 green candles in a circle around the small plastic pool, with ground water lillies and seashells tossed in, he had his cup of milk and honey, and yes it was in a big gulp cup from 7-11 cause he wasnt bringing his moms good china out in the freaking woods and what if he dropped it and it broke?NO WAY !!

"Stiles I dont like this, fairies dont exactly play fair, it might not tell us what were looking for"

"yea but its our best shot, sour wolf, unless you can sniff out tinklerbell, which you cant,cause they can do this funky cover thing on themselves like Kiras mom so they appear human"

Stiles cleared his throat 'UM, HELLO!! Mister, Or MIss Fairy! or A Gender non spescific fairy being, could we speak with you! WE BRING good tidings of ...milk and honey, MMmm Yumm"

Stiles felt dumb yelling into the night air, his big gulp cup extended in the air.

suddenly the little blue plastic kiddy pool bubbled like it was boiling and suddenly a thin girl appeared, she was pale, with white flaxen hair down to her knees, dressed in some lolita white maids outfit

"hey, so lets make this quick, gimme" she made grabby hands at Stiles

"holy fuck it worked"

"yea yea your welcome now!! Gimme" She looked so bored and a little impationet?!

Derek backed up a little , her smell was foul to his nose, like sour bananas or pinapple, or cake that was in the verge of going bad.

too sweet.

Stiles handed her the plastic cup of milk and honey, taking a big gulp , her throat bobbed and a trickle of white milk ran down her throat like a child.

"YUmm thanks a bunch, human!"

she tossed the cup aside, rude?

"uh yea, so I need to ask you a question it pretty important"

"Oh yea? "

"Yea, Theres been some deaths happening at my school all water related and I have a feeling that its maybe supernatural, is there a chance that its some type of water fairy gone rouge, I mean if it is can you tell me who it is?"

"Hmmm maybe maybe not"

Derek growled

"HEY! mus't growl puppy or I'll turn you into a fur coat!"

she pointed her glittery white nails at Derek, what was she a child? god her voice was so fucking high

Stiles stepped in the way so she was blocked from Dereks sight, Deaton had warned him about pissing off Fairies

"Im sorry your right, it might not be one of you guys, but if it is, if theres a chance a fairy is making hisself known, isnt that breaking a code for you or something?"

The little fairy girl standing in the pool tipped her head to the side and huffed, "your right, I do know who it is, he's a cousin, ran away from home, daddies been real mad, says he's gonna be in trouble when he catches him, alright, you smash this against him and it should send him back home "

She pulled something out of her dress fold, maybe a pocket, it was a small pink vile of water with what appeared to be some metal flecks floating in it?

"the fucks this?'

"its iron shavings, and water from the lake in My world, it should work, and daddy would owe you a favor, just..one"

"daddy??"

Stiles looked at Derek, who raised his eyebrows "OBeron?"

"Oberon would owe me a favor? The king of the fairies is your dad?"

The little fairy girl yawn, how many times had she heard that from some human, yea yea she was a princess, and her daddy was famous so what?

"okay well, thanks I guess I will let you go, thanks a bunch I'll try not to hurt your cousin too much"

before she left she giggled "Im surprised you never asked about your mother"

Stiles stopped

"my mom? "

She nodded, her smile looked almost sinister " your mommy was a powerful witch, or didnt your daddy tell you? Huh?"

Dereks hackles rose, this little fairy brat was obviously telling the truth sense Fairies rarely lied.. which meant she was telling his mate this to hurt him, to rile him up.

This was why Derek didnt like Fairies, hurting peoples emotions was considered a joke for them.

"how do you know my mother?"

"how do you think you got all that magic running around your human flesh suit, hmm? didnt just get there, had to come from...mommy" She flicked her blonde locks and vanished

the candles went out with a big gust of wind.

"HEY! GET BACK!! " Stiles yelled into the night air, sounds of giggles echoed off the tall trees.

Derek grabbed his mates shoulders, the Vile in Stiles hand was held tight, Derek feared it would break in his grasp. 

He spun him around and held him tightly in his embrace, Stiles buried his nose in Dereks chest..

~~~

Stiles had gone home that night, ran up his dads room and yanked on the pull down staircase that led to the attack, the wooden stairs were dustsy and somewhat untrust worthy, but he climbe dup them anyway.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

Derek had driven him home and Stiles didnt even kiss him goodbye, just unlatched the seatbelt and bolted for the empty house.

Derek sighed, unbuckled himself from the car and followed Stiles, his mate was on a mission 

The fairy the had summoned had hinted Stiles mother moght have dabbled in witchcraft., Which in all truth made perfect sense, seeing as Stiles dad didnt even know about were wolves and kanimas until recently, it had to have been his mother he inheriated his SPARK from

Derek very gingerly followed his mate up the stairs, Stiles had flicked on the light switch and couched up the cloud of old dust, tossing and opening up boxes , ones with black marker written C. Stalinski

"i know I saw it here, I was little, it was just after mom died, dad told me it was a journal but, AY HA HERE!"

he hurrayed, kicking the box aside he floped down, he had what looked like a book one wrote down phone numbers in, with three ring binders in it

Derek sat down next to him, ignoring the dust, and the smell of dank dark wood, Stiles flipped the book open and ruins, spells, written in beautiful delicate handwriting

"so its true.. my mom..I bet she never told my dad, that explains why I didnt know"

John seemed like the guy who would have had a hard time believeing things like magic.

Stiles Read some enteries

_Sometimes I wonder if I should tell Johnny, tell him what i am, but I think, he wouldnt understand or worse it would frighten him, Im pregnant, I wonder..how will I be able to raise my child if I cant even tell my spouse that Im a witch, my child  deserves to be raised knowing what he is.._

Stiles was quiet, Derek let him lay his head against his chest, "she'd be proud of you Stiles, you turned into a powerful spark"

Stiles smiled but Derek smelled the salty tears, and could see the one single one fall from his lashes before his mate whiped his hand over his eyes

"lets go, Im tired"

Derek nodden," okay" he helped Stiles stand up, he dusted his butt and legs off Stiles held fast his mothers journal and some other books of hers, some with Pentacles on them.

They layed on Stiles bed, Stiles reading his moms old B.O.S. 

Derek curled up on his side arm over his mate, it was a long day and he knew it was going to get harder, he had a feeling something big was going to happen...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the fairy has to do with what happens , does Stiles get hurt?? *shrugs* you just cant trust horny gay fairys  
> *Psst It probably wants Stiles Shhhh **
> 
> also Claudia was a BAMF Spark, and prob. knew Talia


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short , Stiles having a nightmare, wow why so angsty??  
> so many mama Feels

_Stiles was ten when his mother died, he was there when she got out of her hospital bed, like many times, she would wander to the very top floor and she would stand on the edge.._

_Must times his father was there in time to stop her from jumping, she thought jumping would save her, save her from him, she would cry and say Stiles was some demon trying to kill her._

_This time, his dad had been working late, and he was too small to stop his mother, begged her, please dont you rememeber me mommy?? he sobbed like it mattered_

_his mother was sick, she was already gone.. she jumped_

Stiles awoke sobbing, Derek was near, his dad was out late working a homicide case.

Derek wrapped him in a vise like hug, hushing him "it was a dream Stiles babe BABE STILES IT WAS A DREAM!!"

Stiles was shaking, he curled his body into Dereks chest, shuddered a cry..

maybe it was finding his mothers old Book of spells , knowing that ugly beautiful truth.

That the dementia took away her magic, that she slowly forgot who she was and the woman she use to be. The great power she held.

also how she slowly forgot who he was, how some days he awoke and his mother was terrified of him, who was this boy? why was he clutching at her, calling her mommy??

that fucks a ten year old up, how do you handle something like that??

Derek pet his sweaty brown hair back, it hurt when his mate awoke sobbing, screaming, when even his soothing touch didnt work, he tried sucking out the pain and the black veins shocked him

like ice cold void, like hopelessness and sorrow.

The land in which Stiles mind wandered in the dream relm hurt Derek, he wanted to protect this whiskey eyed boy from harm and danger..

"Im here Stiles, Im here"

Stiles heard the sound of Dereks voice, even though he didnt say anything, it helped, he wrapped his arms around Dereks waiste

"I know, Der, thanks "

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

As fate would have it Stiles and Derek found the killer Fairy at the grocery store.

Stiles and Derek were shopping, their grocery cart full with meat, veggies, juice, protein powder , 

They were restocking the refrigerator at Derek’s loft, Stiles was trying to talk Derek into buying Waffles when …

He was average height and build, not remarkable, forgettable face , hair was blonde/brown. dishwater blonde, blue eyes. Stiles guessed some Fay cloaking spell to hide his Fairy beauty.

Stiles turned on his heels, he could feel magic sizzling in the air, fairy magic and it was in the direction of the guy coming their way 

It was a guy in Stiles chemistry class; he was on the _**swim** team_.

He’d flirted with Stiles a few times but Stiles blew him off easy “I got someone, sorry”

The guy had smiled, Stiles had to stop himself from yelling in the middle of the frozen pastry section “KILLER FAIRY!! “

The guy had waved, Derek glared but remained silent, the guy looked at him

 

“So this is the guy you crushed my heart for? I’m kidding” He laughed what he assumed was good naturedly but Derek could smeelllllll Pool cleaner, bleach, and the tiniest remains of human blood.

"who are you" Derek glared

"Oh How rude, Im Sid "

"just Sid or do you have a last name?" 

"Oh I sure do" but he didnt mention it, Stiles looked back and forth sensing heated glances.

Derek felt a hostile air come from the unremarkable boy

He also could smell the tell tale signs of Fay under the bleach smell, like sweets and cotton candy but to Derek it was sour and putrid like stale bananas.

"Stiles did you hear the last of the swim team died last night? that one guy who use to have a crush on you? big dude, he drowned ! In his own bath tub? huh, guess Im the only one left, scary huh?"

He didnt look too shooken up, his mouth sorta turned up in a cheecky grin. Stiles blood ran cold for a second

"Uh, yea thats terrible"

"better get home quick, lot of crazy people out, lucky you got big bad wolf watching you"

Derek looked at him, daring to flash his eyes but stopped

Stiles paused, ~Oh MY GOD WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT ~

"haha I mean he looks like a guy you wouldnt wanna meet in a dark alley way huh" elbowing Stiles ribs good naturedly but he eyed Derek in a way that made the Alpha eerily uncomfortable

The guy had clapped Stiles back and left, "gotta go, bye handsome"

Stiles waved and smiled weakly, waiting until he left “oh My GOD DER, DEREK “

“I know its him, just be cool Stiles, he knows were looking for him, or someone like him, a fairy, he probably came over to get a feel on us, that was no random accident, he probably followed us”

"that whole BIG BAD WOLF, DEREK HE KNOWS" Stiles loud whispered as his mate gripped his elbow and ushered him to walk to the check out line, whispering "walk slowly, be cool Stiles"

Stiles face paled, the thought of a creepy killer Fairy who followed you around unseen was wayyy too unsettling, they payed for their groceries, they didn’t rush or hurry.

Derek made sure they drove normally, even though in his rearview he could see the tiniest faintest figure running in the shadows

"Stiles what ever you do, dont look out your side window just look straight ahead"

"Derek-"

**"STILES, I will use your name If I have to, do not look out your Window" he said as deep and growly in his wolf voice to make sure Stiles got he was serious.**

Stiles Almost turned his head, almost looked to hs left but Derek started to say his name 

" M - "

"Okay okay I wont look" 

So he was a dark water fairy, he ran on all fours like that creepy bitch from the Ring, that movie Stiles made him watch once.

it stopped when they neared Dereks loft, The enter way Stiles sat rigid in his seat.

The thing slunk back into the shadows of the tall buildings. but he could still feel it.

"why cant I look, Der?"

"trust me, you dont want to"

Stiles face paled, the thought of a creepy Fairy who turned into a weird shadow thing that followed you around was wayyy too unsettling, OH and he might be killing people at your school. So, thats all, nothing to worry about.

~~~

Derek shot a text to his whole pack, “ Be ready, Soon, Battle coming , Rouge Fairy “

He and Stiles took the bags up to the elevator, Stiles was calm but once they were safe inside the loft, in Dereks room, Stiles panicked

“relax, there are a few wolves from the pack staying in the empty rooms down the hall, if something happens they’re hear it, and I told them to keep a ear out”

Derek was letting the new recruits from his pack stay in the empty rooms of the loft, because Derek owned the entire building, no risk of humans hearing something like a wolf shifting on a full moon.

Or a Fairy trying to break in.

````

It was the next day, Derek drove Stiles to school, The fairy dude from the store would be keeping a close eye on Stiles at school, but Derek was going to be watching his mate, secretly

Derek had a pretty good idea of why the killings were happening too.

“He asked you out , once?”

“yea like a few months after you did...why?”

Derek mulled it over and it was sick but it made the most logical sense “I think he’s courting you, the killing, they’re a test of his strength, and he wants you to see how powerful he is”

“EW, So like instead of the cat I had when I was little who brought me dead mice he is bringing me the dead swim team! “

Derek nodded, parking his car “Listen, he can nott hurt you, not at school,  also, I don’t think he will, he wants you , he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles smacked his mates arm “UHH HELLO DEAD SWIM TEAM”

“The swimmers were gifts, trophies, just stay near Scott, but don’t be obvious, I’ll be here to pick you up”

He kissed a worried Stiles, Scott pulled up next to his car on his bike, walking with Stiles while giving a knowing nod to Derek.

Derek had plans, tonight; he was going to kill that fucking Fairy, he always hating tinkerbell.

~~~

Derek pulled up at a Japanese resteraunt and walked in There was Satomi sitting at a table drinking Tea, dressed in a beautiful black Kimono

"this place is nice, yes? My granddaughter's wife owns it, she's a- "

" Mermaid, yea I could smell it"

Satomi nodded, motioned for him to sit. The began, from The killings to the boy called Sid they met at the store last night who made comments of the death of the swin team and the scent of Sugar and bleach, and blood.

"your being a foolish Wolf, my love"

Derek whiiped his head up from his tea cup, did Satomi just call him an idiot?

"Im sorry?"

"you heard me, my young cub"

she took her time swallowing the green tea in her mouth, sighed, set her cup down at a VERY SLOW pace, Derek growled.

"I understand you wanted to give the bite to your mate when he graduated school, thats in 3...4 days? but if this Fairy means to do your pack and him harm, keeping him human might do more harm then good, he could be hurt, and then what? what good was keeping him fragile , for all the good it will do you when he dies... and you go mad"

Derek grit his teeth, he knew she spoke the truth, keeping Stiles a human while a Fairy with the strength to break him and kill him was after him ... at lest if he was bitten he would stand a fighting chance

"This wasn't how it was suppose to go, I wanted it to be- "

"what? special? my dear sweet boy... it can be sweet afterwords, when your safety and the lives of your mate and your pack are in the clear for now...bite him, at lest then whatever shape he takes he can fight along side you, because like he is now, he is like glass "

Derek felt a rock fall and plop in the cold dark waters of his heart.

It would have to be tonight, cause he feared this creature was closing in. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP, So this Fairy wants Stiles to be his fairy bride and take him back to his world but fairys take multiple partners so I bet he has millions of consorts at home, and he wants Stiles, rude!!  
> But dont worry Derek wont let him !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So can you guess Sids real name? Sidhe , I'll mention it later but Derek sorta knew what it was the minute he said it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note !

 

So Sid sorta looks like this, I know I said he is *plain unremarkable* but its like the TArdis, the cloaking device makes it so you cant look it too long, you have to look away.

Its like you see him, but you aren't really seeing him, just what he wants you to see, in his opinion what he thinks humans look like..

Ugly boring

Plus he totally looks creepy like this too! like he might skin you alive for the hell of it, he might think the Nogitsune is a swell guy and might wanna be friends with it.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO the big show down,  
> Stiles wants to fight as a human,  
> Derek doesnt like it!
> 
> also Sids sorta creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sid, I dont know where he falls on the character alinment, maybe you guys can tell me!  
> all I know is he enjoys killing, he doesnt feel remorse, he doesnt feel love but he wants, he wants Stiles but he will kill him if he cant have him, but he doesnt think he is bad, he thinks he is perfectly pure, to him, he is a fairy and can do no wrong!
> 
> fucking Sid

Helm of Awe

 

Troll Cross

****

" NO "

Stiles was in his room, Derek had picked him up and they had driven to his house, his dad was on a homicide case, a dead kid from Stiles school was found dead in his shower

he was on the swim team

his lungs were fillled with water

salt water

IN HIS SHOWER

"NO Derek, I am not letting you bite me cause you think I can't fight this pychotic tinkerbell as a human-"

"Stiles I didnt say that -"

"but LET me tell you something, buddy, I AM A POWERFUL DRUID, okay maybe not powerful but -jesus -"

Stiles stumbled over his own feet and his backpack that was tossed carelessly on the floor

on his own desk was old books bound in leather with bone clasps

*Stiles THINKS its animal leather, but he is pretty sure on of the books had a belly button, so...*

"Look! at this! this is OLD magic, I've been reading it Derek! I can fight this guy, hell, we've fought LITERLLY worse!"

"stiles, Fairys fight on a conpletly different set of rules, they can literally bend the elements, jump through time and space -"

"yea thats only really old fairyes that shit takes like a thousand million centeries to master and this guys only a houndred years old at best, Im assuming, cause if he wanted me so badly he could have controlled my mind, right? he cant! he isnt powerful enough, thats why he wants me right?? Im a freaking powerhouse of energy"

Derek sagged his shoulders, raked his hands through thick black hair

"I..just dont want to loose you"

"you wont big guy, but you gotta trust me, trust that I'm strong enough even as a human , cause when I get the bite..I want it to be when I decide, not cause your afraid of me getting tossed around by twinkle toes"

he walked gently over and pushed his wolf down, climbing on top of him, cuddling his middle whilst resting his head on his chest..

"I want the bite ..when this is all over, and were in your bed, like you promised me, I thought an Alpha always kept his word to his mate" Stiles knew that would get Derek.

Derek sighed, whimpered "I do...shit, fine but ..if he hurts you Stiles, I dont care I'll bite you myself"

He wrapped leather arms around his mate, inhaling his hair.

~~~

Outside the window a male figure stood outside the Stalinski house. He had just drown another boy, he had been on the swim team, a sacrifice drowned by water.

Water was his element, he could jump through time and space by it, he could travel as easy as breathing by jumping into a water puddle in the street and end up in someones bathtub in London if he choose.

and with every kill he could feed of the anguish, the terror , he licked his fingers of their life energy, like he was sitting down to a huge feast. It filled him up. 

but killing teared your soul, killing for self pleasure, it turned a beautiful fairy into a creature of uglyness, They say the devil was the most beautiful angel before he fell...

Sidhe was a BEAUTIFUL fairy, his skin was like crushed pearls and his hair like pure sunlight and honey. Before, he killed his first human, some girl, some human wanna be who thought praying to fairys was all fun and games, he appeared to her and he was so breathtaking she gave hm permission to take over her body and he ...

sucked her dry, he tormented her first, cause souls in pain taste so...fucking....good.

after that not even Unseelies would allow him into their kingdom, he was forced into fairy Limbo, were the sun shown black and the sky was red and nothing grew but thorns. UNTILL...

The Nemeton was given life and a small tiny hole appeared. just enough, for him to jump through...

and he was BACK BABY!!

"stiles, my beautiful pale skinned witch, you gave power to the tree that saved me from my hell, your my mate, or you die screaming"

*******

The time on Stiles phone glowed 9:00 PM

the sky above crackled with lightning and thunder

but the air was dry as a bone

this wasn't a rain storm this was pure energy , and shit was about to get real

"Stiles wake up wake up now!"

Derek and Stiles had fallen asleep, wrapped up in their bubble of safety, the terrors of their mind had exhausted them but time was closing in.

Stiles wild limbs fumbled as he woke up, dashing for the window and flung it open, he sniffed the air, licked his palm and held it up in the air

"it doesnt feel like a normal storm"

"it isnt, its Sid, its a warning, times up"

"it smells like burning rubber??"

"its Ozone, Sids not from our universe, its a cosmic law for him to be here for too long, its ripping the galaxy apart. He needs to go, now"

Derek turned to leave, but Stiles yanked his arm back "wait wait wa- just, hold on, we need to protect ourselves, were fighting fire with keroscene here! we need some armor"

Derek stilled "Stiles we don't have time for-"

  
**"DEREK JUST SHUT YOUR FAT CAKE HOLE AND TRUST YOUR MATE DAMMIT!!"**

Derek was taken back by Stiles outburst he didnt even reply, "jesus, christ, thank you, now stay still.."

Stiles stuck his pointer finger in his plump mouth, and sucked on it " by my words so mode it be, by my will be done protect those I love and let no harm come to them"

he made a sign of the Helm of Awe on Dereks forhead and then he trailed his fingers down his throat and started drawing other different sigils, some from different enthnic backrounds, from haiti to austraila.

"hold on, not done" he quickly went through his bedside dresser and yanked out a necklace and made Derek bend down "Bed down, let me put this on you"

Derek looked at it when Stiles slipped it on "A trolls cross?"

"very good Sourwolf"

Derek gave Stiles a look with his eyebrows "Im not a idiot, Stiles, my mother use to own one"

"yea well, it should help protect you, so -'

slapping his mates big arm

' lets bag ourselfs a fairy! "

~~

Derek shot a mass text to his entire pack , plus to Satomi and to Scott, Isiac, Erika, Boyd.

Also Stiles texted this new recruit Liam. he was a newbie but he had anger issues and that power could be used ..

Derek had his window rolled down, he was tracking his scent, it was coming from the woods ..

" the nature perserve, thats were he is" Stiles said suddenly as Derek drove through the night

"how do you know?" giving his mate a side glance

"I feel it, his magic, its dark, like a thick black fog, it smells like rotten meat "

"are you...saying you can smell his aura?"

"I told you Im not as weak and helpless as you think, you big dumb dumb"

Derek took Stiles hand and kissed it as he drove

"I know, babe"

Stiles grinned, leaning over "we need some battle tunes!"

hooking in his Ipod

* Eye of the tiger was on full blast *

"No"

Derek turned it off

"dammit Derek, I need my tunes!"

"no.."

"your a shitty mate"

Deerek growled, his nose crinkled... he leaned over and ANGRYLY flipped back on the fucking ipod

Stiles grinned so big and pure, leaning over and kissing his cheeck, the hair fuzz tickled his soft lips

"now shut up and let me drive"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tross cross: The troll cross is an amulet made of a circle of iron crossed at the bottom, a charm worn by early Scandinavian peoples as a protection against trolls and elves. Iron and crosses were both believed to ward off evil creatures.
> 
> Helm of Awe: AEgishjálmur (Helm of Awe) rune magic:Icelandic/scandinavian/germanic Magical symbol of protection worn between the eyes baack in the day.
> 
> cool arm pic can be found here!  
> http://oliviarosephoto.deviantart.com/art/135-365-454345837


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM sorry I suck at fighting scenes just grit and bare it please Im much better at love scenes!!
> 
> Stiles and Derek kill the fairy and Stiles finally gets what he's been asking Derek for *wink wink double wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I have had trouble logging into my account!!
> 
> Italics are past, regular font is present

 

Derek awoke, being careful to not disturb the figure beside him in his bed, 147 pounds of pale skin and bones.As Stiles slept the reddish bite mark on his throat healed and only flawless skin remained.

Derek's mind recounted everything that happened the night before..

~~

_Derek and Stiles, along with the pack, killed the fairy who had been threatening the school students. Dead bodies randomly showing up around town. Also it was revealed he was courting Stiles._

_They had found him, following his scent (and to Derek's shock, Stiles could **smell** his aura, stinking of rotten flesh that was actually his rotten soul)_

_Sid was prowling the dark wooden area unaware that a hundred gold and blue eyes were watching, waiting for a scene from their Alpha, a fairy was in their midst._

_He stood naked in his true form, his human form was gone and his skin was black like obsidian and it glittered in the reflective moon light, his eyes red and the whites of his eyes dark gray. His blonde hair was blackish gray. His wings were like silver butterfly wings._

~~

_Derek stopped his car, just outside the nature preserve, near the chain fence, he starting stripping, tossing his items of clothing into the backseat._

_"what, wait , wa-"_

_Stiles flinging the seat bealt aside jumping after his naked mate_

_"I can protect you better like this" Derek said, falling to his knees_

_took wolf form, the troll necklace still hung around his neck._

_He howled and not even 2 minutes passed ten or twenty howls echoed back, good Derek thought , his pack of outcasts are here._

_"yea okay but were is Scott and the others??"_

_Stiles didn't wanna run into the darken night, guns blazing metaphorically speaking, without as many people, and wolves backing him and Derek up._

_Scott and Kira came to a screeching halt, in her silver Prius, Erica and Boyd with Issac squished in between them jumping out as well_

_"Jesus, Boyd that was like literally being stuck between a rock and a hard place"_

_Issac_ _whined , rubbing his sore shoulders, assuming he was pressed in between Boyd and Erica, tightly_

_Boyd rolled his eyes, Erica chewed her bubble gum one last time before spitting it out._

_"so we kicking some fairy ass or what? hey, Derek's in Wolf form, guess shits pretty serious, huh? "\_

_Erica said cheerfully, like she wasn't in the lest bit scared. She probably thought she could rip his wings off  single handedly._

_"I talked Deaton, said as long as we have something Iron , Iron burns fairies-" Scott was saying_

_"yep got it right here" Stiles said, holding up his vile of magic water with the iron shaving that fairy he summoned gave him._

_"and Deaton gave me a jar of mountain ash and Mistletoe, it should be enough to make a barrier"_

_Scott had a medium sized tin cookie jar that looking like it belonged in Deaton's veterinary rooms._

_He had tons of jars filled with random stuff locked away in his office._

_"okay then lets go"_

_they turned began walking "so guys hate to bring this up now but whats the plan??" Issac said, chewing his thumb nail._

_Stiles rolled his shoulders, poping his neck, nervous "I figure the wolves corral Sid buy surrounding him, I trap him in a circle of that Mountain ash and Mistletoe and then I toss this stuff on him"_

_Stiles again shook the bottle in his hand for emphasis._

_"what is that?" Erica asked eyeing his hand._

_"its water from his relm, a fairy who knows him gave it to me, it also has some iron shavings in it, she said if I break the bottle against him it should send him back to his world"_

_"you sure it'll work?" Boyd grumbled lowly as if to himself._

_"it freaking better cause honestly we are out of options"_

_Derek growled as they neared, Stiles saw a figure, a person darken by shadows, maybe he was made of shadows, lerking in the woods._

_Here we go, thought Stiles, Derek rushed foreword, followed by Scott and Kira, his pack of rejects all were coming in form the sides, all the beta wolves he had accepted slowly coming in. Ready to fight._

_Erica and Boyd turned to Stiles, "what do we do?"_

_Stiles thought for a moment..."follow me"_

_Stiles said aloud "oh one last thing, there's a stream that runs through the woods, we can't let him near it, he can use water as a teleporting system and we'll lose him"_

 

~~~~

 

_all at once the forest was filled with werewolf's, snapping the heals of a creature who's feet were fast and he could jump and do summer salts in the air , avoiding the canines below, he ran across a tree limbs._

_"see, wolves are stupid creatures, they're practically animals"_

_Scott ran up the tree, slashing the tree limp, cutting it and sending it crashing, the Fairy laughed as he jumped to avoid it, but Kira caught him, jumping high in the air with her fox reflexes and slashed his arm with a Katana_

_"AHhh Fucking bitch-"_

_"thats a magic sword, thats not just gonna heal, also Im a fox , that burning you feel, yea thats electricity, and your a water fairy"_

_His face contorted, "your a stupid fucking cunt"_

_Scott rushed him, Derek in wolf form jumped around Scott and ran at him , jaws snarling and foaming._

_"stop talking shit about my girlfriend, you're the one murdering the whole school!!"_

_"well, they're just humans, and their pain feeds me!" Scott kicked him, but Sid's eyes flashed and he pushed Scott and three other wolves with a gust of wind from his hand._

_"I have some power I can fall back on, wolf"_

  _Stiles watched as the pack slowly forced him to the middle of the nature preserve were the trees were the shallowest and the grass was thick._

_The fairy was quick but the pack of werewolves was quicker. Stiles ran along side Scott, murmering a incantation and tossed a fire ball, it sizzled like hot water on a grill when it hit Sid's skin._

_he screeched._

_They had surrounded him, taking wolf form *those that could, some just had to take their Beta form* snapping their jaws, tearing at his skin._

_The fairy tried to slash at them with his long black nails using dark magic but it was deflected._

_Stiles Protective charm kept Derek from harm and by him it spread to his pack._

_The glowing sigils in different styles like Pictish swirl and Malachim and the Helm of Awe, and the Troll cross hanging around Derek’s thick wolf neck, glowed in florescent blue magic._

_“YOU CHEATER!! YOU ..YOU, I CANT TOUCH YOU!!??” when he tried to slash at Kira as she hit his chest with her Katana, cutting his black glittery skin._

_Stiles was making sure The fairy was slowly stepping backwards and blocking the jaws of Derek and Scott's attacks while the others circled around them and snarled, jumping in to bite a leg or arm._

_Stiles had earlier run ahead while the pack was fighting, on Boyd’s large frame and, with a jar of mountain ash and made a circle, then he made a **devils trap within the circle,** “gotta cover all bases” he said to Boyd._

_One of the Betas snarled at his left, tearing a wing._

_He fell, back, into the circle that at once lit up, he tried to get up but was pushed back, flung to the ground, and he was captured._

_he tried to walked out of the circle but the moment his hand touched air, the circle he create glowed bright blue, the circle reveled, he screamed, hissed, yanking his hand back._

_"how dare you, I would have made you my queen, but your as good as dead to me, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A MERE HUMAN !!" he roared_

_Stiles watched him scream and snarl, “let me out let me out you fucking human I swear I will peel your skin off and boil you alive! I will eat your soul slowly and savor it piece by piece while you scream for mercy!”_

_"Im a spark, and Im Derek Hales Mate, you never had a chance, Oh and you being a Chaotic Neutral, kinda a deal breaker"_

_"did you just, fucking character alignment me? ME! I am BEYOND MERE HUMAN Characteristics! I am a royal race, a pure race, what I do is beyond human comprehension!"_

_"please you do whatever the hell suits you, you evil fuck,_ _you’re a selfish egotistical basterd, all you bad guys are alike, you think your smarter than everyone else, but if you were so smart you wouldn’t have gotten caught!”_

_He held up the vile, small glass container filled with looked like dark glittery water._

_“you know what this is don’t you?”_

_the fairy's eyes darken ,"_   _how did you get that?”_

_“doesn’t matter, I toss this on you, it’ll send you right back to your daddies house, sure he’s gonna be happy to see you.”_

_The fairy growled, banging the magic circle._

_“you gonna have to come in here to do it” he grinned almost demonically_

_Stiles would have been frighten but he had been possessed by a fox demon who had once burnt a woman alive in her home, the memory still left him feeling the most intense orgasms, coupled with sickening shame._

_“you can’t hurt me, I’ve fought worse.”_

_Eyeing the thing, Stiles stood straight. Ready to step into the boxing ring with a dark evil fairy, Stiles almost sighed at his life choices_ _, Derek could hear his heart beat never stuttered as he spoke._

_Knowing his mate was thinking of the Nogitsune._

_Scott, looking at him “No wait! Don’t do it, bro!”_

 _Derek latched on to Stiles red hooded arm._ _Stiles had assured his wolf lover he could do it. Earning him a whine._

_Stiles edged closer, bottle in hand, the moment he stepped over the thresh hold…_

_It happen too quick, and Stiles was tired from running..._

 

__

__Throwing a ball of black negative energy at Stiles, hitting him square in the chest. It felt like ice and every bad memory he ever had. Stiles felt like he was in a gum commercial, were the guy is laying on a bed of ice crystals.__

__He fell to a knee. Clutching his chest._ _

_Scott Screamed his name & Kira tried slashing the circle with her Katana but was pushed back by the force._

_All sound was a distant memory of echos._

_Derek growled flinging himself at the circle were his mate was kneeling wounded, his pulse slowing._

_Stiles should be dead, that hit was pure dark energy, humans that are hit with evil that is beyond time and space, their souls darken instantly, ripe with sadness and ready to eat like a plum._

_" like I said,' breathing labored_ _“you can’t hurt me, I’ve fought worse.”_

 _Stiles toddled to his feet and smashed to vile against his body, the unseelie scream loudly as his body absorbed the water and the iron flecks burnt him,_ _the magic water on him that would teleport him back to his **Fay realm**_

 _At the last minute Derek **broke** the circle, _ _slashed his throat, he would reappear in his own world, dead, bleeding to death._

_Derek broke through the ash circle, seeing his mate hurt, a rush of power ran through his veins and he passed over, the barrior shattered like glass. Derek **Roared**_

_turning human and with his claws, ripped his throat, feeling the flesh and voice box tear away under his nails._

_Werewolfs are one of the few supernatural creatures who are capable of killing **other** supernatural creatures, like Berserkers, Vampires, and Fairies._

_“Stiles!!” Derek grabbed Stiles in his arms, immediately being hit with pain, dark veins ran up his arms._

_“your hurt!” Dereks wolf was howling **mate** **hurt** **mate** **hurt mate hurt mate hurt**_

_Stiles was breathing hard, his skin pale and clammy._

_They  both (Scott and Derek) had rushed Stiles to Deaton, Scott crying and yelling into his cell as Stiles curled into Dereks lap (who had yanked on his clothes)_

_Scott kept chanting "Bro your fine, your gonna be fine, bro"_

_Deaton was there as Scott and Derek rushed Stiles into the back room of the vet clinic._

__Derek had growled when Scott tried grabbing him but Stiles, somewhat winded and_ _

_tired said that they could both help him walk._

 

_ _

_~~~~_

_Deaton had laid Stiles on his back onto the metal examining table, looking up at Derek whose eyes glowed red, growling loudly._

_“Derek, please calm down, I just need to see what’s the damage”_

_Scott was standing back, Issiac and Boyd along with Erica were standing, nervously fidgeting._

_Kira holding Scotts hand._

_Deaton murmured a few words Derek thought sounded Latin, laid his hands on is mates chest, Stiles groaned._

_Deaton jumped back, panting, a light sweat on his brow. It was like someone had spilt ink into pure clean water, and it was quickly becoming tainted._

__

_“that’s fairy magic you were hit with. That’s dark, dark magic, it’s a wonder your even..well, you”_

_Derek frowned, a few canines showed as he growled...the inner wolf was clawing to get out, his mate was hurt._

_“ IS he OKAY!??” grabbing his coat, yanking him closer, growling, Scott was able to push Derek back, growling for him to calm down._

__Deaton looked up, catching his breath,__ __nodded yes_ _

__“Oddly enough, yes, but he is going to need a few weeks, maybe even a month, to recover, you see Stiles, Fairies operate outside of our laws of reality, their rules of good bad, they don’t apply, some people theorize they were around when God first created angels, maybe God created Fairies first then, seeing how out of hand they were, hid them away. I believe your_ _ _own darkness deflected its spell. The fact you died once and  possessed by the Nogitsune, your heart was already so dark, so his by comparison wasn’t strong enough”_

_“I don’t know how I should feel about that” Stiles joked but was half serious._

_Deaton let Stiles get up but he handed him a small bag._

_"Black..power??" Stiles said aloud, looking inside_

_“black unicorn horn, remember?"_

_Stiles was the one who helped Deaton pulverize it, guess he forgot._

_"It will help absorb the negative energy, think of it as charcoal. I want you to put it in warm water and drink it " Deaton said, patting Stiles shoulder._

_~~~_

_Derek had convinced Stiles into going back to his loft as to going home._

_"in case something happens to you, we still don't know how much damage was done.":_

_Stiles was sore as he made his way to the kitchen but Derek made him go sit on the leather couch "GO! I will make your tea, jesus you almost died today can you just..let me take care of you?"`_

_Dereks eyebrows were contorted in a frown, Stiles was shocked at seeing Dereks face look so serious on his behalf, he let his hand cup his cheek, to which Derek lulled his head and closed his eyes, sighing at the touch, kissing his palm._

_ _

_"I almost lost you,[Mieczyslaw](https://translate.google.com/#en/sk/mieczyslaw)"  
_

_"...I didn't die Derek"_

_Stiles let himself be pulled into an embrace, he felt Derek cup and cradle the back of his skull, tightening his grip, inhaling him.._

_"but you could have...I could have lost you- do you know what that would have done to me?" Derek hated feeling so powerless, his throat felt tight._

_"yea well you didn't..your stuck with me" Stiles lay his head against the older mans neck._

_He knew, a wolf who loses a mate has to be put down, cause the death would drive Derek mad. Literally._

_Derek muttered a 'good' , holding him in a tight embrace, inhaling his acrid Oder._

_"you smell like smoke, here let me see this, I'll bring it to you.."_

_taking the satchel of ground unicorn horn, Stiles walked over and slumped into the couch, he must have dozed off cause he felt Derek's strong hands shaking him awake._

_"here, wake up, Stiles!"_

_"so we're back to Stiles huh?"_

_"shut up, here, drink it, i mixed some honey in it, it smells like charcoal, Deaton wasn't joking."_

_The tea was slightly hot but bearable, the liquid was dark like strong black tea but Derek was right it stank._

_he sipped it, it was sweet and bitter simultaneously cause of the honey._

_"ew"_

_"drink it all, its suppose to help"_

_and Stiles did, then not soon after he swallowed the last drop he started sweating and shaking, like someone coming off a heroin high._

_"Derek I fee-eel, I not feel ri-ight.."_

_Derek knelt in front of him, pressing a hand to his forhead, feeling it was swaety_

_"im calling Deaton, you go take a warm shower!"_

_Stiles teeth chattered, though he wasn't cold "okay"_

_when Derek heard Stiles step into the shower he dialed up the Druid, he yelled into the phone until Deaton calmly stated_

_"its okay, it means its working, its Stiles body detoxing, it should wear off within 4 hours, in the mean time have him sit under hot water to help sweat, then make him lay down and sleep, he may have nightmares but thats all his memories rushing to the surface as the bad energy is being flushed from his body."_

_Derek hung up after grudgingly saying thanks_

_He went to check on Stiles who was curled up under the spray of hot water, steam covered the mirrors._

_"you doing okay? Deaton said its a sign the tea is working, should take 4 hours, also you might have nightmares but he said thats normal also.."_

_rubbing his hand over Stiles wet back, sitting against the tub, the curtain pushed back, he didn't care he was getting damp._

_"oh well, thats a relief, I'm just shaking like I just got done off a drug binge and I'm going to get nightmares, great!"_

_"you wanna go to sleep? maybe it'll make you feel better?"_

_stiles did feel tired, exhausted and didn't feel like drowning in the shower as he felt his eyes drop._

_"yea..will you stay with me??"_

_"as long as you want"_

_Derek helped Stiles out of the shower and wrapped him in a big white towel that smelled like Derek, he rubbed his wet skin, then walked him to the bedroom were he dressed him in sweats and a black henley which was too big on him but it smelled of Derek also, like sweat and his cologne and forest..._

_~~~_

 " Mieczyslaw[Tysiąclecie](https://translate.google.com/#en/pl/Tysi%C4%85clecie), wake up sweetie" It was his mom, saying his name gently in the darkness of a memory.

Stiles was tossing in turning in his sleep, his eyes were flicking behind his lids, Derek was awake, watching his mates REM movements. Normal situations he would take the pain away but he knew he needed to be able to judge how Stiles was, if he took the pain away he wouldn't be able to judge if Stiles was getting better or if it was cause of Derek.

A bead of water ran down from Stiles eyes, his mothers voice turned from sweetness to a growl of anger, "GET THE FUCK UP!"

he sat up panting and screaming, Derek yanked him into his embrace "HEY ITS OKAY STILES!"

Stiles was crying, clutching Derek's chest, who was petting his hair back repeating "it was a dream, hey it was a dream your safe, hey your safe Stiles!"

Stiles breathing slowed down to normal, his dream left him feeling a panic as if he was being chased by some wild terrible thing...

" I was in the forest, but this time I was alone, everything was dark, sorta like a negative picture and I swear something was following me, but it sounded like my mom, but it wasn't"

Derek rubbed his back as Stiles caught his breath, his body still felt that 'fight or flight' feeling you get right after waking from a nightmare.

"you slept all night, you stopped shaking a least, want me to make you something to eat?"

The digital clock in neon green read 4:00 am, the outside was dark still.

Stiles shook his head, he knew what he wanted, what he needed.

Stiles needed something good, some form of affection from the person he loved, just to remind him he was safe, the danger was gone.

he lay back against the bed, cupping Derek's neck with his sweaty hand, he pulled his slowly into a kiss.

Lips gently melted into one another, Derek sucked Stiles lower lip, then ran his tongue inside, suddenly panting and he felt a hardness inside his sweats, his mate also started to swell against him, he rutted without thinking.

"Stiles.. you'r sure, cause if not, tell me, please" he needed Stiles to tell him no, cause if not, Derek was going to let his wolf out.

"please just' Stiles hiccuped a few tears back ' I just need you to make me forget, all I want is you, I need you Derek, god I just" 

he moaned as he surged against his mate, wrapping pale freckled arms around his neck and kissed him opened mouthed, his let Derek suck his tongue, letting his thighs fall open  and wrap around the older male. Dereks thickness already telling him what he needed to know.

Their bodies still clothed were burning between them, Derek wanted to fuck Stiles sweet mouth with his tongue, his breath was coming sort and he could feel his nails lengthening and his face change, his wolf side was becoming harder to control...

"Im ready Derek, its time"

"okay then"

 

-to be continued !! ---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! read part 2 next chapter, I knew the sex scene needed its own chapter cause this one was getting long and the sex scene is very..detailed, nsfw, (covers face with hands) it gets emotional people!!
> 
>  
> 
> A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scene in which Derek and Stiles have sex and Derek bites his neck, turning Stiles into a Were Fox !

Derek pulled back from Stiles wet mouth and heavy breathing, walking to his dresser for lube.

"What are you doing! Der, why are we stopping!" sitting up right, clearly thinking Derek was rejecting him.

"relax, Stiles Im getting this, jesus, calm down" showing him the bottle and tossing it on the bed.

he yanked off his top "you still want to do this? are you absolutely sure?"

Stiles let out the loudest groan ever "YESSS Oh MY GAwd Derek I almost died, a stupid dark evil Fairy dude almost tried to zap me with his dark energy, I refuse to die not knowing what **all that** feels like!  "

motioning with his hands at Derek's chest and groin area

Derek edged closer, sitting down "you know if we do, I'll ..."

Stiles leaned near him, cupped a dark haired cheeck, "yea I do, Der, thats kinda what Im banking on, Me, you and us living long werewolfy lives together with our den of pups I have carried, we can be together for centuries, thats what I want, we have a lifetime of kissing and lovemaking and fighting over Little Fenrir who got in a fight at school..."

"you named our future son Fenrir?"

"I was thinking girl, Fenrir's a girl, she'd probably take after you" Stiles already had names for all 20 of their unborn were babies.

"so..we good, that answer your questions of doubt? I'm not going to regret this in the future, and I am a Consenting adult"

Derek raised a dark eyebrow at "adult"

to which Stiles ranted on about how he helped his dad pay bills, he did the shopping, cleaned the clothes he made sure his dad went to doctor visits he was a adult the moment his mother died. His Father needed someone watching out for him. Derek kissed him saying he knew, Stiles was more adult then he was at Stiles age, he was more into basketball and avoiding his millions of siblings.

Derek slowly pushed Stiles back, helping him take off the Henley by ripping it off, kissing the pale moled flesh.

"god your so soft" what he meant was ** _God Im so thankful your alive, this precious body is alive_**

 

Stiles shivered when his lips caught a nipple and chewed it, sucked it and licked it. looking up at Stiles whose eyes were blown wide open, a thin ring of hazel brown around his pupil. 

"Derek " he was breathing hard, his mouth felt dry, he grabbed Derek back up for a kiss, who cupped and cradled the back of his head while kissing him. 

"I want this to be good for you"

"It will be" he was certain of this.

"I want you to promise me" 

"what"

"if you want to stop, for any reason, I will, even if Im..I'll pull out, I will, I wont be mad just..just promise me"

His voice was serious but it held an underline of fear, fear of him being a gross older man in love with a younger man, and that killed him.

Derek needed to say it out loud, cause Kate never did. Kate who laughed when Derek came to fast and she didn't ever kiss his fears away.

Stiles sensed what he meant, he just hugged him closer and wrapped legs around him "I will, scouts honor "

"you were never a scout" he was positive of this.

"no, but Scott was, I use to go with him to meetings and I remembered the rules and shit, I mostly ate all his cookies"

"yea that sounds right"

they both laughed, and the air was lighter again. This was how it was suppose to be, the first time shouldn't make you feel sick, or nauseous. It should be something comforting and wonderful and new.

 Derek ran his large hands up Stiles flanks, counting his ribs and kissed his sharp bony shoulders and sniffed the hollow of his throat were the scent of soap and sweat pooled.

He rolled to the side, he ran fingers along the top of Stiles sweats.

"you ready?" he eyed Stiles who nodded

he let his hand run underneath, meeting the member that lived there, it wasn't as if he never saw Stiles penis but they had never had sex via penetration (they had stuck to giving head and anal stimulation via fingers) 

Stiles inhaled as the sweats were yanked down near his ankles, his cock sprang free and bounced against his belly, precum leaked a small bead on the slit.

"fuck" Derek inhaled the scent of saltiness and Stiles pheromones that let him know he was excited.

he squeezed his manhood, **_god_** , the thing **throbbed** in his hand.

"Der, Im not saying Im a minute man, but if you keep that up Im-" Hey! someone was touching his dick, just _touching_ it got him off.

"shut up, just lay back and enjoy this, we have all night" it was 4:00am but the night still hung in the air.

Stiles kicked off his sweats, letting Derek run his fingers down to cradle his sac, earning an inhale and "fuck Derek"

He was keeping his wolf side back, he did not want claws while he was planning on fingering Stiles ass, he would draw blood.

he leaned over and suckled the tip of his mushroom head, licking the pre cum on top, he moaned. Fuck, Stiles tasted amazing.

Stiles head tossed back, Derek's mouth was insane, it was warm and wet and FUCK that tongue he was swirling it around and he was even licking the slit, his hips bucked of their own accord.

He pulled away with wet lips, rearranging himself between his mates legs, they were thin but muscled and pale with constellations of moles painted on them. He leaned near the inner fleshy thighs and bite softly "so gorgeous "  he murmured but Stiles heard.

Derek's flat tongue licked the junction of his inner thigh and pelvic area , then suckled until a blush bloomed, marking him like a flag on new land.

Stiles heartbeat fluttered and quickened.

he spread his lovers cheeks and let his tongue lick there too, he licked the hole and spit before he dove in, sinking his tongue in and ate, he licked and messaged and probed the inner walls of Stiles.

Stiles thighs shivers and he fisted Derek's hair, "Der DER DDER"

He said his name louder each time, but he didn't hear a note of panic, so he kept going, this time he a spat on a finger and pushed it inside.

he fingered him and scissored him open, he looked at Stiles who was sweaty and flushed and he looked like ice cream melting.

his, his mate, he wanted to fuck him and destroy him and at the same time protect and nurture him, love him, care for him. He wanted to grip his mates legs and rip into his hole with his wolf member until Stiles screamed for him to make him cum or for him to stop

but at the same time he wanted to cradle him gently as he fucked him softly. to hold him like a baby dove and only pull out half a inch as he rammed hard his cock inside of him.

This and more he wanted from Stiles.

He grabbed the lube "I love you Stiles, more then anything in the universe, I would kill someone for you" 

Stiles grinned, eyes shinning and face flushed, Derek was always so serious "me too, my big ol alpha"

he lubed up his fingers, sliding one digit in.

Stiles inhaled.

he added a second one and made scissoring motion, stretching him open, he wanted the least amount of pain as possible.

Finally after three, four digits later and Stiles writhing , claiming through panting and moans he was ready.

"Soooo fucking ready, big guy come on"

Derek crawled up, the first time should be special, doggy style can come later but the first, you want to be looking into the eyes of that person. Stiles was thinking the same thing cause he pulled him closer until they wee flushed, skin to skin.

"Remember, just...if you want to stop-"

"nope, thats a hard no, captain" 

"okay"

he lined up his dick, which was huge and pushed just the tip in all the while watching Stiles reaction to it all.

"how is that, this okay?"

Stiles didn't reply but he nodded, eyes closed, assessing the feeling of him.

he slowly pushed foreword. it sunk in but he could feel how tight Stiles walls, "Fuck, Stiles, your so tight"

he panted, he braced himself on a bended arm while the other hand was guiding in his root.

Stiles was panting hard, "s-okay, keep going"

"okay, but breath, you're too tight, you need to calm down"

Stiles nodded, inhaling but nothing could prepare him for when Derek in one fluid motion sank in to the hilt, he felt snug and thick and huge and sis Stiles mention **huge.**

Derek inhaled sharply, Stiles was so tight around him, he felt incredible. He uttered a loud fuck.

Stiles breathed, allowing the hulking mass _inside_ and the hulking _man above him_ time to process, they finally were one.

Derek's face had gone full wolf, all pointed ears and red eyes and fangs. his claws ripped the fabric of the bed.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and hiss him, "we did it Derek, can you feel me Der, feel me, squeezing you?"

Derek nodded, fuck this was too much, after years of pining and yearning he was finally were he wanted to be.

he opened his red eyes, Stiles was trembling in his arms but he looked like something he could eat.

he pulled out, causing a hiss from both, pushing back in, doing it a few more times creating a glories burning in Stiles ass, the stretch and pull of his inner walls as Derek's giant member opened him up.

Derek grown "Stiles I.. I need to bite you" he was thrusting inside of him, he felt walls throb and tighten around him, seeing Stiles neck so exposed was making his wolf insane with lust.

"its okay, do it" knowing what he wanted, what they both wanted he tilted he neck.

Derek leaned foreword, growling as he slowed his thrusts he kissed Stiles neck, finding the pulse and licked it, Stiles, his mate, keened, dick harden between them,.

Derek's Fangs dragged across pale neck flesh just at the base of the neck before sinking in his teeth, while thrusting his hips foreword, Stiles wrapped arms around his middle, cried out half in pleasure half in pain. Derek fucked his hole as gently as he could while focusing on his bite, he pulled away, 

Stiles neck bled, Derek licked and slurped the blood away, it tasted like the most headiest wine "you okay, Stiles" he voice was snarly, like a wolf.

Stiles felt, something, it was like a burst through his veins, the blood on his neck was slowing as the wound healed.

"I feel something" 

Derek was happy, his mate did it. he kissed him, open mouthed and all.

Derek wanted Stiles to orgasam before he knotted, so he focused on his prostate as he thrusted.

"Fuck, Stiles, your so tight, jesus, Fuck" he sweared loudly as he rocked into his mates heat, who mewled and sobbed his name like a chant, he reached between himself and Derek's hairy chest and stroked himself, sobbing.

"Der Der Im" he hiccup "ahh ahh Derek, oh God" he felt a tightness in his groin. he bite his lower lip as he came spilling into his own hand and on his chest.

Derek kissed him, sucking his lower lip and nibbled it, "tell me when your ready"

"Im ready" he croaked, his body now pliable.

Derek pulled out and turn Stiles around, who took the position, ass up like an offering.

Derek noticed the changed in scent, Stiles hole looked shiny, fresh.

He leaned foreword and licked his hole, Stiles moaned his name loudly, it winked, Stiles tasted like, female.

"your wet"

"well, yea Derek we used lube"

"no I mean your self lubricating, like a female."

Stiles turned his head around, Derek's eyes glowed red, his teeth showing in a grin.

" your bodies changing quickly" it was a good sign, it meant he would accept the transition easier.

he pushed his dick in this time met little resistance. he growled.

he grabed his mates hips and snapped foreword, he wanted to fuck him raw.

"Stiles mine mine mine Im gonna knot you knot you so everyone smells you smells your mine my fucking slut my mate" he growled , out of his mind high on lust. he fucked Stiles hole in an unforgiving pace, Stiles felt the very wind being knocked from his lungs, Dereks full weight on him, Derek had one arm bracing him up and one bruising his hip, nails bite the flesh.

he growled into Stiles ear "My mate mine no one else's, I want to breed you breed you make you have my litter, my pups, breed you so full, nice round fat belly, if you ever leave me I'd hunt you down and drag you back, remind you, your mine " he licked Stiles neck and Stiles **_was so turned on_**

 No one had ever told him how good it felt to be wanted, not just be the creepy kid with the one sided crush, Lydia never wanted him like this, never gave him the time of day.

Malia was nice but besides sex they didn't have anything in common.

But Derek it was like coming home, like a best friend you fucked, and kissed and told your secrects too while naked and writhing sweaty in the dark with.

Derek felt his knot swell. Like a grapefruit, the base of his penis started to grow and thicken, he pushed foreword, trying to fit it inside.

"is that.." Stiles moaned, feeling something

"is that your"

"my knot, yea just, just breath, don't struggle, please I can't --" he can't control his wolf, who wanted to ram his knot inside his mate even if he had to bite his neck and force it in.

"I won't, Der, I'm good, totally ready" and he was, he had researched **Knots** since he found out Derek had one!

If it wasn't for Stiles new body, he was afraid his human one wouldn't be able to handle it, but he was able to get his knot past, grunting. they both sighed aloud.

" **FUCKKKKkkkkkk** " Stiles moaned loudly, it was like a fist!! a fist sized knot in his ass!

Derek buried his nose in his mates neck, breathing "your so tight, you feel so good, you did so good taking my knot"

whispering sweet nothing, he rocked his cock and the knot brushed Stiles sore prostate, he moaned, sobbed, biting the pillow. 

Derek's Knot swelled then stopped, Derek felt himself cumming, he growled humping his mate sore abused hole, his sperm filling him up, Stiles felt it, hot splashing his inner walls.

Derek turned them both to the side, wrapped his arms gently around them, spooning him. He kissed his sweaty crown, murmuring how good he was what a good mate he did it he survived the bite.

Derek didn't know what kind of Were Stiles was yet, the bite would take a few days for them to tell. Until then...

Derek kissed his mate, gentle pecks over his face and neck, licking the bite that now healed, only a reddish mark that would also heal. 

"lets sleep, its going to take awhile for my knot to go down"

Stiles didn't even have the strength to answer him, his mouth felt dry.

"but when I wake up, we do round 2, pal, cause I have been waiting for this awhile!" he was starting a huge rant but ended up falling asleep.

Derek gave one last kiss before falling asleep beside him

 

 

~~~~~

 

3 years later

 

Stiles was a WereFox, he actually took to it better then his Husband Derek thought.

Stiles could now fully shift into a fox, which to Dereks surprise, that was a rare gift. not common.

Stiles was a druid, Deaton had taught him, Scott was now a full on Vet, him and Kira were expecting their third litter.

Speaking of litters, they had been married not even a whole year when Stiles got knocked up, he found out Weres have litters, five at the most, Stiles had four the first time, Kira had six so he knew if they had more he might have six, foxes have big litters. He felt like fucking octomon when he gave birth to four screaming newborns (but thats a story for another time)

He and Derek were fully shifted, it was snowing and they were hopping and playing, wrestling each other.

Derek's big black wolf form was funny next to Stiles small red fox form, cuddled in the snow under a tree.

"we should get back, our little ones are maybe a little much for her uncles" Stiles said, shifted now into human form, his own tattoo matching Derek's on his hip.

Boyd, Scott, Issac and the wolves from Derek's pack baby sit while Stiles and Derek went for runs, just to get some breathing room.

Derek stood, taking his husbands hand, "lets go home"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so happy to those who stuck with me so long you guys are my rock!  
> OH NO it cant be over ! well its not!  
> its not done, Next volume Stiles is starting his new life as a Were fox, Derek trains him, we get to exsperience his transition from human to werefox.  
> Stiles goes to *gasp* collage!!  
> and did someone say pregnancy!  
> till next time!!


End file.
